The Wedding Planner Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: The team and Sterling cordially invites you to join them for the marriage between Hillary Spencer and Grant McCoy. Well, that's if the team can help Interpol figure out who targeted Sterling and Coleen. This could cause some wedding drama.
1. Framed or Target

**Chapter One: Framed or Target?**

_**Grand Hotel: 6:00pm**_

Coleen took a deep breath and glanced at the only person she trusted to have her back. He stood there and dusted off the debris of his suit coat. His eyes stared back at her and smirked with a chuckle.

"Why am I not surprised you make more enemies then friends, Jim?" Coleen reloaded her gun and cracked her neck.

"Sweetheart, when you are as old as I am you tend to have them. I've pissed off several clients in insurance. Death threats that you wouldn't believe." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "This is just a walk in the park."

She looked at him and slid the gun back into his coat pocket. She kissed him on the lips and glanced around the hotel lobby at the scared guests. She turned back to him and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

"No, how can I be?" Sterling slipped his arm around her waist. "Just don't get caught up in the lies she tells, darling."

Coleen and Sterling stepped over the body as they walked out the front door to be greeted by armed law enforcement. Sterling pulled his badge out and raised it and Coleen followed his lead.

"Jim Sterling, how am I not surprised you'd be back causing problems," the deep voice of a man in a black suit stepped around the armed men.

Sterling smirked and slipped his badge back.

"And your partner in crime?" the deep voiced man looked at Coleen as he shook Sterling's hand.

"My wife and partner, yes," Sterling said. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Captain?"

The older man chuckled and gave Sterling's shoulder a hard pat. "The usual, I need to see your credentials."

"Call Interpol they'll fax them," Sterling said.

"I'm afraid Interpol isn't talking to us." The older man said.

"What?" Coleen said.

"We were given orders through our phones."

"Then that will have to do," The captain remarked.

Coleen pulled her phone out and opened her email. Sterling looked down at his phone and both glanced at each other.

"There's a problem?" the captain asked.

"There must be a glitch in the system." Coleen reloaded everything.

"Darling, I think we've just fallen prey to someone who can't stand us," Sterling said.

_**Leverage HQ: 6:30pm**_

Eliot stared at the file that had everything outlined for the wedding. He slid it across the table and sighed. He hated weddings and there was nothing that could change his mind.

"You're working late," the youthful voice of his soon to be brother-in-law's came.

Eliot glanced over at him and rubbed his eyes. The younger man slid him a cup of coffee before taking a seat.

"I can say the same for you," Eliot said as he brought the coffee to his lips.

Grant smiled and looked at the screen as the different images filled them. He glanced over to Eliot and raised his brow.

"You actually drank the coffee I brought? I'm impressed, Spencer, does that mean you're trusting someone like me?"

"I don't trust anyone unless it's my family." Eliot sat the cup down.

"So, you don't trust the team?"

"I said I don't trust anyone unless it's my family. Geez for a G-man you don't have great listening skills."

Grant chuckled and nodded. "Alright, so finally trust."

"Doesn't mean you," he remarked. "I'm still trying to get a read on you."

"Hillary wouldn't have said yes to me if she didn't trust me."

"No offense, Grant, but my sister is still a little naïve. She trusted DeVille and look how that worked out. And the whole idea that you drugged people makes me not like you at all."

Grant shook his head and stood. He walked around the table and stood in front of the screens watching the screen.

The silence between the two was broken, by the ringing of the phone. Eliot walked around and looked at the computer.

"How the hell do you answer this?" Eliot said.

Grant walked over and woke the computer up and hit the icon. Eliot looked at him and Grant gave a smirk.

"Smart ass," Eliot muttered.

They turned and looked at the screen.

"Thank goodness, you're here Agent McCoy. There's a bit of a problem I need your help," Eleanor's voice of concern remarked.

"What's going on?"

"My daughter and son-in-law have been arrested for conspiracy."

"How'd that happen?" Grant looked at the older woman.

Eliot looked at the older woman. She was holding something back from them.

"Interpol's computer system was hacked earlier this morning by an unknown source. All systems were knocked off line and we lost valuable information that allows us to contact our agents through a secure line to their phones. Coleen and Jim were ambushed at the Grand Hotel. I received an S.O.S. by my daughter before she and Jim were escorted off the perimeter. And before they were ambushed they were met by this woman."

A picture of well to do woman appeared and Grant looked at her. He stared at the chain around her neck and looked at Eleanor.

"I've met this woman today too," Grant said.

"Her name is Danielle Chandler; she's a very, very dirty agent for Her Majesty's secret service. We had been watching her movements up until Interpol's servers went down. We believe she got some very sensitive information and my daughter and Jim were her prime targets."

"Vendetta?" Grant said.

"She's not just any agent, Eleanor, she's an assassin." Eliot looked at the older woman.

"How do you know?"

"Look at her facial expression," Eliot pointed to the picture.

"You can tell she's a trained assassin by her facial expression."

Eliot looked at Grant and narrowed his eyes.

"It's a very distinctive expression," he snapped.

"Mr. Spencer, I need you to call the team. I'm hiring you to get to the bottom of this. Agent McCoy, find any way you can get into the secure prison to talk to Jim and Coleen. I believe we may have mole in Interpol. I'll be in touch, gentlemen."

The screen went dark and Eliot shook his head.

"What is it with your damn family?" Eliot said. "If you or Sterling gets a promotion on this teams account I'm going to kick both your asses."

"Relax," Grant said. "I got to make a call."


	2. Teaming Up

**Chapter Two: Teaming Up**

_**Leverage HQ: 7:00pm**_

Eliot and Grant ran through the security footage from the Grand Hotel. They both were searching for something that maybe could tell them why someone wanted Coleen and Sterling out of the picture.

"Wait stop!" Eliot said. "Go, back."

Grant went back and Eliot stared at every movement that the so called wedding planner did. He knew people like this and knew they always never left room for error.

"Look," Eliot said. "She dropped something in his pocket."

Grant stared at the footage again.

"They knew each other," Grant remarked. "They don't shake hands, she kisses him on the cheek."

Eliot rubbed his chin and looked at Elizabeth, whom seemed to be confused. Eliot pointed to her and looked at Grant.

"Your mother knows her too." Eliot folded his arms.

Grant shook his head, neither one knew what was going on.

"I can pull up what I know about Danielle Chandler. Interpol should be up again and I'll just use Jim's ID to get in. After I see if CIA or FBI has anything on her. Surely someone knows about her."

Eliot nodded and pulled his phone out.

"Nate, pick up your phone," Eliot said. "We have a problem?"

The line picked up.

"Nate?" Eliot asked.

"Good to finally have a chat with the infamous Eliot Spencer," the foreign accent of a slightly older man spoke.

Eliot's eyes became wide.

"Who is this?" Eliot asked.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Spencer," He said. "Here's what you are going to do. I believe we can help each other."

Eliot looked at Grant. The young agent walked over and Eliot put the phone on speaker. He sat the phone down on the table and leaned forward against it.

"I'm listening," Eliot said.

"I'm looking for Danielle Chandler. She has something for me, but she's disappeared."

Eliot looked at Grant as he rushed to the computer.

"Alright, where are we meeting you?"

"The same hotel that she met your sister and Jim Sterling's wife and his sister. I'm sure finding her won't be a problem since you are the retrieval specialist. So, retrieve her for me."

The line went dead and Eliot glanced over at Grant.

"Please tell me you got something," Eliot remarked.

"I may have a name of this mystery man." Grant vigorously typed as he accessed the FBI data base. "I remember Eleanor said that Interpol had been hacked and the servers went down?"

Eliot watched as Grant's eyes darted to and from one side of the screen. He pressed enter and information began to appear on the screen.

"Yeah," Eliot replied.

" There's a international hacker that both Interpol and FBI are trying to find."

"You mean Hardison?" Eliot joked.

"Someone much more advanced than Hardison. Giovanni Russo, he's actually English-Italian. He had fallen off our radar for some time until about one year ago. We actually found him, but before we could make a case on him, Interpol pulled the plug. They backed off and told us that he was feeding them valuable information for exchange of information on larger fish. We were forced to surrender him."

"Alright, that wouldn't be the first time that someone like that escaped the grasp of the government. Who was the agent in charge?" Eliot said.

"Coleen Graham." Grant looked at Eliot.

"She was sent to retrieve Russo in Barcelona, the authorities had him ready to go, but someone told her to pass him to the Spanish Government. Her orders were emailed to her phone."

"How do you know this?" Eliot asked.

Grant looked at Eliot.

"You think Interpol was the only one there to make sure the trade was made? Not to mention that same day there was a call to another agent that he needed back up on mark."

"Let me guess you know exactly who that was?" Eliot raised his brow.

Grant's hands slid across the computer's keyboard and Eliot looked at the screen. He shook his head.

"You think they were set up don't you?" Eliot said.

"I think someone on Russo's side pulled strings at Interpol, but I don't know who did it. And someone also knew that there was another mark that Interpol was watching so make up something to free one and distract two agents that led to something totally different."

"This guy, Russo must have known Coleen and Sterling."

"I've done background checks and everything he has no connection to Interpol or government agency. There's an inside man that fed Russo the information. Someone who knew both were on a case in the same city. What are the odds?"

Eliot nodded and glanced at his phone.

"Now, he's baiting someone to give him what he wants. So, we need to find Chandler before this guy makes another move." Eliot remarked.

_**Boston PD: 8:00pm**_

"I was told to check on the agents you have," an agent said.

"Interpol never informed us someone was coming," the officer remarked.

She looked at him and pulled out her badge and flipped her ID out. The officer nodded and let her into the holding cells for prisoners being processed. She walked down the cold hallway and stopped.

"Hello, Jim," she said.

Sterling glanced up and narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled and pulled from her interior pocket of her coat, a small box of tools.

"What are you doing here, Danielle?" Sterling asked.

"I've come to help you."

"Haven't you helped enough?" Sterling remarked.

She shook her head as she picked the cell lock and opened the barred door. Sterling stood up and she walked into the cell.

"You surprise me, Jim. I never saw you as a suit that takes orders from authority," Danielle remarked.

She patted his pockets and Sterling pushed her away from him.

"I always liked a man who was rough." Danielle smiled. "Where's the flash drive?"

"What flash drive?"

"The one I put in your pocket. You did check your pockets before the hounds were released on you?"

Sterling looked at the women who managed to once more wreck his life. She folded her arms and he shook his head.

"I never had a flash drive, why?"

"Privy information, Jim. I'm only allowed to give you so much information. If I give you too much I'll have to kill you."

"That's cute," Sterling remarked.

Danielle flipped her hair and reached into her suit coat once more. She pulled out her badge and handed it to Sterling. He glanced at her and looked at it.

"It's real, you can verify it," she remarked.

"How long?" Sterling remarked.

She stared at him and took her badge back. She stuffed it back into her suit coat pocket and looked at him.

"Since we were together," she remarked. "I had already shot and killed my first mark. I disappeared because they caught up with me. I really did love you, Jim. I wanted to marry you I did, but you had your cozy lifestyle."

"And you know damn well I would have given it all up," Sterling remarked.

Danielle smiled and reached up and patted his cheek.

"You can't run all your life and I knew that. I did come back, but it was too late, you met that Yankee and married her. She seemed like a good fit for you, Jim. Don't regret what happen between us, it was not meant to be."

Sterling looked at the forty-three year old woman who spent most her life running. Time had been real good to her because she looked just like she did twenty-four years ago.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"Because I need your help," Danielle said.

"Last time I helped you was a sit in at Glasgow University a lot of help that was," Sterling remarked.

Daniel smiled and covered the amusement.

"I almost forgot about that. I think that was our second date. Jim, your father was furious with you. Those were the good days." Danielle stared at him.

Sterling stared at the woman who never gave up a purpose. He took a seat and leaned forward.

"I can't help you, Danielle, you are a fugitive."

"What you heard about me isn't true, Jim. I promise, I did not kill those men and I'm not apart of that organization anymore."

"The syndicate you mean."

"I joined them because they told me they had a cause. I had special connections from being in the service. I'm willing to give you everything on them. And willing to give you someone much bigger than the leader. I just know how you like to take the leads. You and Agent Graham."

Sterling stared at her as she leaned up against the bars of the cell.

"I can't, Danielle, find some other sap. I have a wife and three children." Sterling stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Shut the door on your way out."

Danielle nodded and walked over to him. She stopped inches from him and he looked at her.

"I understand, Jim," she reached up towards him. "You're the law, but you always walked the straight and narrow until you met me. Rebel without a cause…maybe someday you'll find that young man again."

She pressed her lips against his then turned on her heels to head out. She stepped lightly out the cell and shut the barred door. Her gaze stared at the wall across and smiled.

It was seconds later there was a thump and she turned around to look at him.

"Sorry, Jim, but I need your help," she whispered.

She turned down the hall called for the officer that escorted her. She watched as he almost panicked. He was an inexperienced man.

"Never trust an assassin." She glanced at the officer as he called it in.

She walked further down the hall almost vanishing. She stopped at another cell and looked at the younger woman.

"Agent Graham, I would have never guessed you to fall in love with an older man."

Coleen glanced up and stared at her.

"Chandler," she gasped as she stood up abruptly.

"It'll hurt for a second, but don't worry I'll have the antidote."

"What?" Coleen looked at her.

"I picked up a few things while traveling." Danielle flipped her wrist.

Coleen winced and pulled a thin sliver of wood. She glanced at Danielle and fell to her knees. She gasped and reached out.

"See you soon." she gave a wave.

_**Hospital: 10:00pm**_

Sterling opened his eyes to find he wasn't in the prison cell. Slowly he began to hear the muffled sounds of doctors being paged and the beeping of monitors close by. Realization came to him that he was in a hospital. He flexed his hand feeling the returning of feeling, but the cold metal on his wrist kept him from going too far.

"About time you woke up," a feminine voice came from the shadows.

His gaze snapped over to the far corner of the room to see a silhouette outlined by the dull light in the room.

"You continue to surprise me, Jim. I never saw you as one to sleep your way to the top. But the daughter of the head of Interpol is a fine addition to your mystery."

"I didn't sleep my way to the top. As you can see I'm still living on a piss poor salary that even the head of the organization can't live off. What the hell did you do to me, Danielle?"

"Just a slight mixture I made up to get you out. And your bride is in the next room. I brought friends." Danielle smiled.

"Agent Grant McCoy, I need to see the prisoner," Grant's voice came.

"You're the second agent that's come to see him. What's the FBI want with an Interpol conspirator?"

"Allege, deputy, allege," Grant said. "You going to let me in?"

The door opened and walked into the room. Sterling watched as Grant shut the door and locked it. He turned to him and smiled.

"So, she's flipped you?" Sterling remarked.

"I bought us sometime." Grant walked over pulling out tools to pick the handcuff lock. "We all need to have a chat at HQ."

Danielle nodded and walked to the window. She reached up and cut the alarm on the latch of the window.

"Where's Coleen?" Sterling asked.

"Eliot is on it."

"Now, I know you've lost your edge, Grant." Sterling shook his head.

"I'm trying to have an open mind, Jim." Grant undid Sterling's handcuffs.

Danielle tossed Sterling his clothes and smiled.

"Dry cleaned," Danielle said.

"I never wash my own suits at home," Sterling remarked and slowly got up.

Grant lifted his phone and called Eliot.

"So, how exactly is this going to clear my wife's and my name?" Sterling got dress quickly and looked at Danielle.

"Same way you're going to clear my name, Jim. I'm not the one who's pulling the strings on this one." Danielle opened the window and glanced down at the slight drop.

Sterling walked to the window and glanced down. He looked at her as she smiled.

"Who's pulling the strings?" he asked.

"Alright, Eliot, got Jim," Grant called to Eliot.

"Parker's on her way," Eliot radioed back.

"You brought more than one?" Sterling looked at Grant.

Parker came from the floor above and slipped through. She glanced over at Sterling as he gave her a dirty look.

"I hope this isn't your first time jumping out a window," Parker remarked.

"I've done this enough to handle it. Where did you get the equipment?" Sterling looked at her.

"Me," Danielle said. "Agent McCoy, we'll see you downstairs."

Grant nodded and headed out the door casually. He signed the book and headed off and downstairs.


	3. The Three Pieces

**Chapter Three: The Three Pieces **

_**Leverage HQ: 11:00pm**_

Eliot watched as Sterling and Coleen embraced one another. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the wanted woman who was the cause of all their troubles. He walked over to her and stared at her as her eyes seemed to have glazed over.

"How long have you been on the run?" Eliot asked.

"Twenty-four years and seven days," Danielle remarked as she looked at him.

"Sounds like you know what rough is," Eliot said as he folded his arms.

Danielle smiled and glanced at Grant as he slid his hands across the computer. She turned back to Eliot and pointed to him.

"What's his story?"

"Grant's? He's FBI and that bastard's nephew."

"He's Elizabeth McCoy's son?" Danielle asked.

"You know the family?"

Danielle nodded and turned to look at Sterling and Coleen. Her eyes became sad and Eliot smirked a little.

"Don't tell me you were in love with him?" Eliot asked.

"Engaged. Jim and I were young and foolish when we were going to get married. I would have been his first and maybe his only wife."

"But your lifestyle wasn't exactly one to settle with a spoiled, rich boy. Count your blessings, that family is a whole kettle of crazy."

"Jim would have given it up. He's a different man."

Eliot chuckled and shook his head.

"That man has only brought chaos and baggage here since the last job we were hired to work with him and his bride." Eliot turned and looked at Grant.

"Your little sister is engaged to Mr. McCoy, isn't she?"

"She has a weakness for the G-man," Eliot chuckled.

"And you? What made the G-man so bad?"

"I got out of it before it dragged me down with it." Eliot folded his arms.

Grant glanced over at Eliot and Danielle.

"Danielle, I need that flash drive." He stood up.

"I don't have it; I dropped it in Jim's coat pocket." Danielle walked over to the younger man.

Eliot looked at Sterling and Coleen. He couldn't shake the thought that the couple wasn't out of the woods just yet. They needed to find the mole in Interpol and possibly any other organization that wanted Danielle caught. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"There was no flash drive in my coat pocket," Sterling remarked.

"Jim, what about the darker grey coat you had been wearing earlier?" Coleen remarked.

Eliot's eyes slightly lit up at Coleen's comment. He glanced at Grant as he too seemed to have gotten the same idea.

"Please, tell me you still have that coat," Eliot remarked.

"Of course I do, you moron, you think I throw away coats like I can afford them?" Sterling snapped.

"Then we need to get back to the hotel," Eliot stated.

Grant grabbed his coat and looked at Eliot. "What about Giovanni?"

"Giovanni?" Danielle looked at them. "He's alive?"

Grant and Eliot looked at Danielle.

"Alive? You mean he was dead?" Grant asked.

"Giovanni Russo?" Eliot questioned as he folded his arms.

"Yes," Danielle said. "Giovanni Russo died in Barcelona a year ago."

Sterling and Coleen looked at her. Danielle looked at them and back at Grant.

"How?" Coleen asked.

"Bomb. Store front bomb, I was told he died instantly." Danielle turned to her. "He was my mark to kill a year ago."

Coleen grabbed Sterling's arms and he looked at her. He watched as the color drain from her face. Her delicate frame became weak and he grabbed hold of her.

"I'm alright," she whispered.

Eliot wrinkled his brow at Coleen. He glanced over at Danielle hesitated to say anything more.

"Coleen, what do you know about Giovanni Russo?" Grant asked. "You were the agent that was suppose to retrieve him."

"International hacker, wanted in thirty countries, his network spreads out halfway across the world. He's the one syndicates call to locate connections for weapons, drugs, all that." Coleen took a breath as she took a seat.

"We need to know about Barcelona," Eliot remarked.

Sterling looked at Eliot.

"Why?" Sterling asked.

"Because, Sterling, you have a supposedly dead man hunting you and your wife for some reason. And an assassin that knows more than she's telling us." Eliot narrowed his eyes.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at Eliot. Grant sighed and Danielle glanced at the younger man.

"Are they always like this?" Danielle asked.

"Sometimes worse. They aren't exactly the best of friends even though in less than three weeks they'll be family."

Eliot and Sterling looked at Grant. "We're not family!"

"Shut up you two!" Coleen snapped. "I'll tell you about Barcelona!"

"Darling," Sterling remarked.

"I'll leave out the good stuff." Coleen smiled. "Don't worry, Jim."

Eliot and Danielle looked at Coleen as she took a deep breath. Sterling took a seat and stared at his wife. He wanted her to leave out their first meeting. She glanced at him and lightly patted his knee. The mother of his children still knew how to keep things secretive and to give them just enough information to work with.

"I was the agent assigned to retrieve Giovanni Russo. Interpol sent me on a mission prior to it and I just happened to be in Spain. I was the closest agent….

_**Barcelona, Spain**_

_**One Year ago**_

Coleen walked with her team to the embassy and flashed her badge. She stared at the armed guards and the two FBI handlers that escorted Giovanni to Barcelona. Her green blue gaze stared at the Italian-English man as he stood there with a smirk.

"Agent Coleen Graham, retrieval," she said as she flashed her badge.

"Agent Williams and my partner Agent Sanders." The older agent introduced himself and partner. "We were informed by the director that you would have been here sooner."

"Sorry, I had to finish some other things," Coleen informed him.

She looked at Giovanni as he kept the smug look on his face.

"What are you grinning about, Russo?" she snapped.

"I'm about to rock your world, Agent Graham," he remarked.

"Keep your ego where it belongs, you won't be rocking anyone's world." Coleen turned to her team and gave a nod. "Take the idiot to the hotel and don't let him out your sight."

The two other agents took Giovanni and headed out. Agent Williams handed her a form and she signed her signature. It was then that a text message rang out. All three of them lifted their phones and Coleen felt the rush of anger stream through her blood.

"Release him to the Spanish government," Coleen remarked.

"I just got the same thing." Agent Williams looked at her.

Coleen turned on the four inch heels and rushed out the door to see three armed men and the Spanish authorities outside. Giovanni smiled and gave a little wave to her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"See you around, Agent Graham," Giovanni remarked.

"Bastard." She stared at the man.

Coleen turned on her heels and looked at the two FBI agents. They stuffed their phones in their pockets.

"We can't touch him, he's not on our soil, but I'm sure you can," Agent Williams remarked. "Good luck, Agent Graham."

The two FBI agents walked away from Coleen and her team. She glanced at the two larger men and pressed her lips hard together. She glanced down at her phone and made a call. She had no time to waste and if she needed to call in a specialist than she would. Her retrieval skills went so far, but her other skills were heightened to take control.

"I need a tranquilizer gun. We're going to take what we came for," she remarked.

"But, Agent Graham, we can't touch him," one of her teammates remarked.

"I didn't say I was going to touch him. I have other ways. The government is going to release him regardless so; we're going to keep an eye on him. Come on, we have work."

She walked past her team and made preparations.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when she received a text that alerted her that another agent needed her help. But she had her mind set on luring Giovanni to a perfect place.

She stuffed her bag and handed her team three small bags and told them what to do. She stuffed her gun in a concealed holster and headed to the store front that Giovanni had been spotted at.

Coleen found herself by a store front across from a Spanish Café. Her team awaited orders after setting up. She walked into the store and a group of men stared at her. She smiled and walked around the souvenir shop. Her eyes watched as one of the men was a mark from a mission that was mentioned in a text message. The middle man that Giovanni contacted when he wanted a message relayed to the syndicate or client. Her eyes stared out the window to see a man take a seat directly in view of the store. She narrowed her eyes and went to work.

"There's a shadow," Coleen whispered.

"Where?" a member said.

"Café across the street, grey suit with the paper. I saw him earlier, FBI?"

"I see him."

"Find out who he is." Coleen lifted a key ring and admired it.

She walked around and glanced around. The store had very little security and the three men shuffled around as they talked. Her eyes watched their movements and when they walked off she made her way towards the counter.

"Looking for something, Agent?" a cold chill ran up her spine. "FBI? Maybe CIA?"

Coleen turned slowly to see the slender mark that she was warned about. She smiled and shook her head raising her hands up slowly. He walked towards her still pointing the gun at her. Her eyes stared at him.

"Where is Giovanni?" she asked.

"Out of sight. You think he would be stupid enough to come here?" the Spaniard said. "I don't think so. He knew you'd follow."

The man pulled her badge out and flipped it open.

"Agent Graham, pleasant surprise to see you again. He told us you'd probably come snoop around with back up. Although I think your back up maybe a little light at this moment."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He tossed her badge to the side and pushed her towards the back of the store. Her eyes caught sight of a trail of a moist substance that outline the perimeter of the store. She glanced ahead and saw two of her team members dead on the ground with their necks slit.

"Barbaric," she remarked.

"Barbaric is how we like it. It gets the job done," the mark remarked.

He pushed her towards an empty chair.

"Not the fate you'll meet, agent." He encouraged her to have a seat. "Any last request."

Coleen took a seat and looked at the mark. She shrugged and glanced around at the three men that joined the mark.

"Can you at least tell me why you work for such a low life like Giovanni?"

"Money's good," he said. "After we kill you we go to a far exotic place to live out our days until the next move."

Coleen smiled a little. She glanced around and sighed, stuck in another dead situation.

"The boss just called," an American accent came from behind.

Coleen glanced over her shoulder to see Agent Williams' standing there. Her eyes narrowed at the FBI agent. He walked around with a smirk.

"Agent Graham, so nice to see you again. I guess you didn't get the hint that I wasn't exactly a truthful man."

"I could smell it, but I didn't want to believe it." Coleen folded her arms as she stared at the agent. "I bet your superiors are very proud you went from the law to crime?"

Agent Williams smirked a little and looked at the middle man. "I'll keep an eye on the bitch."

"I rather not, no disrespect, Agent Williams, but Giovanni left me in charge."

Agent Williams nodded and reached into his coat pocket. "Alright, I'll just smoke a cigarette and do nothing."

Coleen looked at both men, neither one seemed to trust the other. She cleared her throat and they looked at each other.

"Have something to say, Agent Graham?" Agent Williams asked.

"I always have something to say, Agent Williams. I guess I don't understand why you would flip. I mean despite the crappy salary that the government pays out the benefits are amazing?"

Agent Williams smirked a little. "I know what you are doing here. You're trying to make me think that this is a bad choice and that I should just betray everyone in this room so you can make your escape."

"I guess you figured me out, but question is, how are you going to play these boys?"

"What?" the mark looked over at Agent Williams.

"Come on, Agent Williams, you can't think that they aren't bright young boys. They are just one step ahead of you."

"Don't listen to the bitch," a familiar voice came from the store front.

They all turned and Giovanni stood in the door way.

"Surprised to see me?" he said.

"Well, if it isn't the genius behind this crazy world," she remarked.

Giovanni smirked and walked over to the small group. He knelt down in front of Coleen and she looked at him. His hand lightly rested on her leg. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I told you, Agent Graham, I was going to rock your world," he remarked. "I don't understand why they let a pretty thing like you do the dirty work of a real man. Women are suppose to be so delicate. So, when a man like myself comes home from a rough day from work she can help me relax."

Coleen narrowed her eyes at Giovanni.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Russo, no woman would help you remove that stick up your ass."

Giovanni narrowed his eyes and grabbed Coleen by her wrist. She stumbled forward and to her feet. He pulled her away from the group.

"Let her go, Russo," Agent Williams' voice snapped.

Giovanna and Coleen glanced over and Williams had a gun pointed in their direction. The mark pulled his gun and pointed it towards Agent Williams.

"Put the gun down," the mark said. "Let the man get his frustrations out, Agent Williams."

Coleen looked at Agent Williams as he put his gun away. The mark chuckled and Giovanni laughed as he pulled Coleen away from view.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Giovanni forced Coleen into a small room.

She stared at the sleazy man and reached for her gun. She pulled it out and pointed it at him. He stepped back and she pointed it to his head.

"Give me the flash drive, Giovanni with the information you were going to give Interpol." Coleen stepped closer to him.

"I don't really want to know where you pulled that gun from. But I think that was a pretty good move, Agent Graham."

"The flash drive you moron!" she shouted.

She fired a shot at him hitting him in his calf. He fell back and she raised a brow.

"Next one goes into your heart and I don't care what Interpol says. I'll say it was self defense."

"Boss?" a knock came.

"Tell them it is fine," Coleen remarked.

"Everything is fine," Giovanni hissed. "Go away!"

He looked at her and she walked towards him. He stood up slowly and leaned against the wall of the brick building.

"Flash drive!" she shouted. "Now!"

Giovanni narrowed his eyes and reached into the pocket of his shirt. He pulled out the silver flash drive and Coleen reached for it. She stuffed it into her shirt and he looked at her.

"Kinky, agent Graham, I hope you have a lucky guy to fish that one out."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped towards the door. She walked out and pointed her gun at all of them.

"Step away." She fired a warning shot.

The mark didn't listen and he fired a shot at her. She fired one at him and the others coward from the fire in her eyes. The mark started to run and she went after him tackling him to the ground. But it was the sudden smell of something burning that grabbed her attention.

She grabbed the mark and pushed him out the way as she took a dive for cover. The explosion destroyed the store front and anyone within the area around it.

Coleen looked up feeling the sharp pain in her ribs and the cuts that bled. She looked at the mark as he got up like nothing happened. She fired a shot at him and got up herself taking off like a bottle rocket.

Her injured body carried her to an alley way where she tackled the mark again and placed a gun to his head.

"If you plan to shoot him, we might have a problem," a raspy English voice came from behind.

Coleen wasn't going to let anyone take her catch. She pulled a second gun and pointed at the well dressed man. She noted he was the one sitting outside the café. He was obviously some enforcement, but perhaps not on the same team as she was.

"Easy there, darling," he said lifting his badge."Interpol. And I believe that man is mine."

"Stay back or I shoot you!" she shouted.

The agent stopped walking and looked at the auburn haired woman.

"Son of a bitch!" She heard him curse.

"Drop your gun, agent!" she snapped.

The mark started to move and she kicked him in his head.

Coleen pulled her hand cuffs from her back pocket. She was distracted with the cuffs. Unaware that she was good at multi tasking, she heard footsteps. Something cracked under his foot and she snapped her gaze and fired a shot hitting him in the shoulder. He stepped back grabbing hold of it. She stuffed the second gun back into her holster.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"Next one goes through the heart," she spat at him.

It was just enough to probably to scare him off because he backed away from her warning shot. She pierced the mark's neck with a tranquilizer and called for a second team to help her out.

It was nearly seven o'clock when she got back to her hotel room.

_**Present: Leverage HQ**_

"Alright, darling, you can skip the rest of the story," Sterling said stepping in.

"So, tell us why did you want the flash drive?" Eliot asked Coleen.

"Evidence," Coleen said. "I had a case that related to the retrieval of Giovanni. And with him dead I could still have the case brought up. Well, I thought."

"So, how did, Chandler get it?" Grant asked.

"I got it from a source," Danielle asked. "I needed the drive to clear my name. I was never a part of Giovanni Russo's group. Those were rumors."

Eliot rubbed his head and took a seat.

"So, Giovanni is alive still. And he wants you two dead and he wants Chandler because he thinks she has the flash drive."

"He has Nate and Sophie too," Parker remarked. "How do we get them?"

Eliot shook his head and looked at the group. They were two members short and Hardison wasn't answering his phone.

"This seems so much easier when Nate is helping us," Parker said.

"Seems like we know who wears the pants in this relationship," Sterling remarked.

Eliot looked up at Sterling narrowed his eyes.

"Sterling, the next time you're in trouble don't depend on us to save your ass. And I wouldn't count on us answering Eleanor's call. So, why don't you shut up and shove it up your…."

"Focus, Eliot!" Grant remarked.

Eliot looked at the younger man and folded his arms. It was like dealing with a whole different team. Eliot looked at Parker who glanced at the others with great suspicion. He glanced over at Sterling and wrinkled his brow at him.

"Why does he want you dead, Sterling?" Eliot asked.

"Because of me," Coleen said.

"Why?" Eliot asked.

Grant looked at Eliot as he was trying to put the pieces together. Something wasn't adding up and the three pieces that all had something in common were not sticking together. Eliot glanced at the screen.

"Eleanor said that their server went down. And the hacker acquired sensitive information that allowed Interpol to contact their agents. Maybe we need to search out the mole." Eliot looked over at Grant.

"Spencer, what makes you so sure there is a mole. Why not just a hacker?" Sterling stepped away from Coleen.

"Because, Sterling, there's nothing that adds up." Eliot remarked. "And there's sensitive information that is out there."  
>"What about you, Jim? What about your side of the story? How did you get to Barcelona?" Grant asked.<p>

"A case, the same one I was told that another agent would back me up." Sterling looked at Grant and Eliot. "I'm not much of a story teller; I'll just say that I was contacted by a secure number. I was told that I would meet an agent across the shop."

Grant looked at Sterling and his brow wrinkled.

"Can I see your phone?" Grant asked.

"Why?" Sterling asked.

"Actually, Coleen I need your phone too. You two were both contacted by a secure number. I can get into your phones I can look up that data to find out where the number is from. I do have to use Interpol's system, but that will also eliminate a possible mole from Interpol. There's always a sequence of numbers that can't be hacked by security. If there is any digression in the numbers I can try to locate other numbers."

"Geek," Eliot said.

Grant looked at Eliot. "I forget, Spencer, you don't follow people who have a higher IQ then you."

Sterling smirked and Grant chuckled. It was just a joke, but Eliot didn't take kindly to those. He turned to Sterling who found it a little too amusing.

"So, what if it is an Interpol number?" Parker asked.

"Then we have to suspect a whole lot of people." Grant looked at Parker. "But we know it has to be someone maybe both of them know."

Sterling unwillingly gave his phone up and Coleen followed.

"What about our family?" Coleen asked.

"Olivia and the boys should be safe. I'll have an agent stake out your house. Right now you two may want to stay low." Grant looked at them. "Perhaps at someone's place."

Grant looked at Eliot and Parker. Eliot shook his head.

"I don't take in strays," Eliot remarked. "He's your uncle."

"Hilary and I's apartment is getting cluttered with wedding stuff."

"What about Elizabeth?" Parker said.

"Hotel," Sterling said. "She has no one in Boston."

Grant took a seat and went to work connecting Coleen and Sterling's phones to the computer. He stared at the endless codes that checked the system. Sterling took a seat beside Coleen and grabbed her hand. She glanced over at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get some air," Danielle remarked.

She walked towards the door and glanced over her shoulder. She sighed and walked out and Eliot cocked his head a little. His gaze glanced over his shoulder at Parker.

"Parker, could you keep an eye out on Danielle?"

"I guess," Parker said.

She went off and Eliot took a seat. He folded his arms while he stared at the couple. They were trying to avoid something.

"What about your team, Sterling?" Eliot asked. "Anyone that stands out?"

"My team is clean, Spencer, I would know if one of them was the mole. I had eyes on them all the time…" Sterling stopped.

Coleen looked at him and Eliot raised a brow at the cocky man.

"Expect when I was chasing you, darling." Sterling ran his hand over his hair lightly. "There was one younger man. He was driving. He ID you, darling like he already knew you. Granted I don't know everyone at Interpol."

Coleen looked at Sterling and she sat straight.

"How did you find me?" Coleen asked.

"I didn't, my retrieval specialist did." Sterling looked at Coleen. "Before you of course, darling."

Coleen shook her head. Before she made herself a member of the team, Sterling's retrieval specialist was far from any good. He was more bronze then brains. Her methods were impulsive, but sometimes worked when they needed too.

"Do you have a number? A name?" Eliot asked.

"Samuel Malone," Sterling said.

Coleen looked at Sterling. "The rookie?"

"I didn't ask for him to be a part of the team, but apparently your mother wanted him to learn quickly," Sterling looked at him.

"Hey, Eliot, Chandler disappeared," Park radioed in.

"What do you mean?" Eliot stood up.

"I came out here and she's gone."

Eliot looked at Sterling and Coleen.

"Chandler, made herself scarce," Eliot remarked.


	4. Things are Never What They Seem

**CHAPTER FOUR: Things are Never What They Seem**

_**Leverage HQ: Midnight**_

Sterling stared at Coleen as she rested her head on his shoulder. He lightly stroked her head as he listened to her gentle breathing. It was something he often found he did when he couldn't sleep. Something about holding his wife in his arms and listening to her steady breathing put comfort to his mind. He sighed leaned his head against hers. His gaze lifted up and stared at Grant, who propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in the chair. A weak smile played on his lips.

"Surprised you didn't fall asleep yet," Eliot's voice came from behind.

"I was about too until I heard your voice, might have nightmares now," Sterling stabbed back.

Eliot rolled his eyes as he walked around and took a seat on the other end of the table. He stared at the one person who made his life miserable when he came into the picture. There was nothing to like about the cocky man.

"So, what really happened in Barcelona, Sterling?" Eliot asked. "What are you keeping from us?"

"I met my wife in Barcelona, that's what happened there." Sterling would keep how his relationship with Coleen started with an offer he didn't refuse.

"I'm not talking about her." Eliot propped his feet up on the table. "I'm talking about how you ended up in the same place."

Sterling looked down at Coleen as she shifted closer to him. He smiled and tucked her auburn hair behind her ear. He glanced up at Eliot as he watched him.

"I got a message from that number. I wasn't assigned to the case at all." Sterling looked towards the screen. "I was nearly fired from Interpol because I screwed up. I made one wrong move and an agent got injured."

Eliot focused his gaze on the screen. "What happened?"

"I shot an agent because he was in the line of fire. He was keeping me from actually killing a violent man that would have been better off dead than captured." Sterling glanced over at Eliot.

He looked away from Eliot and looked at Coleen.

"He didn't just get injured, you killed him?" Eliot questioned.

"Comes with the job sometimes," Sterling remarked.

The phone rang stirring Coleen and Grant from a peaceful slumber. Eliot quickly ran to the computer and grabbed the clicker. He tossed it to Grant and let him work with technology.

"Well, I didn't expect a full retrieval," Eleanor's voice was heard.

Sterling and Coleen rose from where they were sitting. The older woman glanced around the room.

"Where are Mr. Ford and the rest of the team, Mr. Spencer?" Eleanor asked.

"We've hit a bit of a wall. Nate and Sophie are being held hostage by a supposedly dead man, Giovanni Russo." Eliot looked at her.

Eleanor leaned back into the chair and sighed. She was thinking and Eliot looked at her as he raised his brow.

"Where is Danielle Chandler?" Eleanor asked.

"Escaped our hold," Grant remarked. "Spencer got sloppy and let her take a breather."

"Me? I sent Parker out there to watch her." Eliot narrowed his eyes at Grant. "Eleanor, is there anything else you can give us on Danielle Chandler. Why would she believe she was an innocent woman?"

"All great minds think they are innocent, Mr. Spencer. But Danielle Chandler is not an innocent woman. She's killed two of my agents because she was told to by someone of a higher power in her organization. Jim, Coleen, you two need to lay low until we can get this straightened out. I've provided a safe house for you two to stay."

"All do respects, Mother, but Jim and I aren't going anywhere until our names are cleared. We don't care if it's dangerous." Coleen stared at her mother.

"Agent McCoy, I trust you will not let them get out of control?" Eleanor questioned.

"Of course not." Grant smiled.

"What about Olivia and the boys?" Coleen asked.

"I'm going to send a team and bring them to the safe house. They'll be safe." Eleanor looked at Coleen and Sterling. "Let's get this mess cleaned up before the press gets their hands on this. I'll be in touch if I get more information."

Eliot looked at Eleanor as she glanced at her two favorite agents. He glanced at Sterling as he slightly pulled Coleen towards him.

"So, let's find Chandler. She couldn't have gotten too far." Eliot shut the screen off.

"Safe house first," Grant said. "I'll bring them there."

"And where do you suppose I go?" Eliot asked.

"Get as many hands on deck with this case and head to the hotel," Grant said as he looked at Eliot.

"Parker, come with me," Eliot said.

"Outside."

Eliot looked at Sterling and Coleen before he walked out the office doors. He stepped into the cool air and saw Parker not too far from view.

"We need to head to the hotel," Eliot said.

"You think that's where Chandler headed to?" Parker walked over to him.

"That's my best guess. If she's any good at what she does she'll do two things, retrace her steps or lay low. But she wants her name cleared just as bad as Sterling and Coleen. I have no doubt that she'll go for that flash drive."

Eliot headed down the street and pulled his keys out. He and Parker hopped into the pickup truck and headed towards the hotel.

They parked a block away from the hotel and Eliot reached into the back seat and tossed Parker a FBI wind breaker and grabbed one for himself.

"Grant, got us IDs?" Eliot radioed.

"Sent IDs to your phone. If they have any questions they can call my number. Spencer, don't spook Chandler if she's there. She's playing the same angle."

"Don't worry," Eliot remarked.

Eliot called Hillary and left her a message. He hoped she'd be able to pull some strings for them to just slip in. He glanced at the two cop cars parked in front hotel as he drove past them.

"There's at least two cops downstairs and two or three probably guarding the room Sterling and Coleen were in," Eliot remarked.

"You can tell how many cops are up there with two cars parked outside?" Parker questioned.

"They're parked in a very distinctive way," Eliot said through gritted teeth.

Parker smirked and looked out the window as Eliot pulled up to the curve. He got out and reached into his pocket pulling the fake badge out.

"Ok, what room is Sterling and Coleen's?" Eliot asked.

"Second floor room 233," Grant said.

They walked into the lobby of the hotel and took a ride up to the second floor. Eliot glanced around and looked at Parker.

"Find anything and everything they might have found, I'll take care of Chandler."

"Alright," Parker replied.

They approached the two officers standing guard.

"Agent Lawson and Agent Smith, we're here to sweep over the crime scene." Eliot flashed his badge.

The officer looked at him and raised his brow at him.

"You got a problem, officer?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah, I do have a problem, agent. I've been ordered not to let you or any other organization touch this case." The larger officer said.

Eliot chuckled a little and looked at Parker. "He's funny isn't."

"Yeah, funny," Parker replied.

Eliot wasted no time to take matters in his own hands. He threw a punch at the officer, but was surprised to have the officer throw one back quickly.

"She said you were tough," the officer said.

Eliot stepped back and cracked his neck as he rolled his shoulders back. The officer stepped away from the door and smiled.

"She said?" Eliot said. "You take orders from a woman, officer?"

Eliot took another swing and barely grazed the officer. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the taller man.

"McCoy, I'm going to kill you when I see you next," Eliot said through gritted teeth.

"What I do?" Grant asked.

"Let's see trained killers are standing guard this door."

"Chandler," Grant remarked.

"Yeah."

"Back up plan," Grant said.

Eliot was thrown back by the officer. He looked up at the man as the other grabbed Parker.

The door opened and Danielle walked out. Eliot glanced over as the slick woman stood there. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Spencer, I thought you'd be smart enough to not let Interpol's most wanted out of sight. But you were smart enough to come find me here."

"You weren't that hard to find. You'd go in two directions, lay low or retrace your steps." Eliot stood up as he clenched his side. "Obviously not too bright?"

Danielle smirked and walked over to him.

"I'm very smart. In fact I found the flash drive I need to clear my name off the Interpol's watch list and add yours and your team. So, Mr. Spencer, enjoy your time in prison."

"I do have to give you credit that you used your ex-fiancé to hide that little flash drive." Eliot looked at Danielle.

She laughed a little and pulled something out her coat pocket. She lifted it up and Eliot stared at the small device.

"You're still a few team members short of a happily ever, Mr. Spencer. Mr. Ford and Ms. Devereaux are being delivered to your office right now. And as for Jim I only used him to get ahead in my career. Hiding the flash drive in his well pressed suit was my revenge for him marrying that little tart. I had such high hopes for Jim, but he's made so many bad decisions in his life that this would be one to teach him a lesson."

"I hate the guy, but I wouldn't go as far as you did to ruin someone's happiness." Eliot shook his head. "What about that number that was supposedly sent by Interpol?"

"Burn phone. My agency wasn't going to let anyone else prosecute Russo." Danielle folded her arms.

"So, you are to blame for the bomb in the shop Coleen was talking about. And the text message for her to meet Sterling there?" Parker said.

Danielle looked at Parker and smiled.

"I figured the little tart would have been buried deep in rubble, but she's good. When I did find out Coleen was the one who had the flash drive I actually sent two of my best agents after her. She actually gave us exactly what we needed on a trip to Venice."

"So, who are you, Danielle Chandler. I mean the real Danielle Chandler," Eliot said.

"I actually don't know my real name. But the one you two know and the one Jim knows is Chandler. I'm an assassin and always will be." Danielle smiled.

"Who's your target?"

Danielle smiled and walked past him. "It's in my report, Spencer. I'm going to finish the job I started in Barcelona and kill Russo then I'm coming back for the real target I was recently assigned. But you won't know who that is until their dead. I'll give you a hint; he's someone who works for Interpol."

Eliot looked at Parker as she shook her head.

"I really don't like her," Parker said.

One of the officers pushed Parker into the room. The other guard walked towards Eliot and smirked.

"Sweet dreams, hitter," the guard said.

"I think I'm going enjoy this more than I thought I would." Eliot smiled.

_**Safe House 12:30am**_

Grant opened the door to the safe house and faced them. "Home sweet home, for now."

Sterling and Coleen walked into the foyer and glanced around it. The small townhouse was cozy and yet empty feeling. He grabbed her hand as they ventured further into the house. His gaze darted in every which direction feeling on edge.

"Where's Olivia and the boys?" Sterling asked.

"Dad?" Olivia's voice came.

Sterling turned and saw Olivia standing at the end of the foyer. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He pulled her in a tight embrace and Coleen glanced up at agents.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked. "Three strange men broke into our house. They said you and Coleen were conspiring against Interpol. And they started taking anything and everything."

"Everything is going to be alright, Liv, we're sorting everything out right now." Sterling looked down at his scared daughter. "I promise nothing will happen to us."

Coleen walked to Sterling and Olivia. She lightly patted Olivia's shoulder and the young girl wrapped her arms around her. Coleen smiled as she embraced the scared girl.

"Where are the boys?" Coleen asked.

"Upstairs. Carter and Matthew are fast asleep." Olivia looked at both of them.

"You should get some sleep, Liv, everything will be fine," Sterling said. "Coleen and I have some things to fix before all is right."

He lightly patted her cheek and kissed her forehead. She smiled a little and walked back towards the living area. Sterling looked at Coleen and grabbed her hand once more. She looked scared and unsure what to expect next, but he refused to let her be scared.

"Don't worry, Darling, we've been in worse situations then this." Sterling smiled. "Let's have a cup of tea and figure it out."

Coleen nodded and followed her husband towards the living area. Both stared at the team that was to protect their children from anyone who tried to use them as leverage. They took a seat and Sterling looked at two of his most trusted team members next to Coleen. They handed him a file and Sterling looked at it.

"You two are putting your jobs on the line for this," Sterling said.

"We're in this with you, sir. Couldn't see backing anyone, but you and Agent Graham." One member looked at him.

Sterling gave a nod and the conspiring continued. He and Coleen retraced their steps before they were arrested.

"The flash drive is our only way, hopefully Spencer and Parker were able to retrieve it," Sterling said.

"What about Hillary?" Coleen looked at Grant.

"I called her and Mr. Ford's connection to the department. Neither one is biting and I haven't heard anything from Spencer yet. Chandler might work an angle."

"She already had a plan. She's good at what she does." Sterling rubbed his chin.

"Which would be?" Coleen asked.

"Hiding." Sterling looked at Coleen. "Darling, what was your source's name?"

Coleen took a seat and shook her head.

"I don't really recall. He contacted me from a government number and it was a secure line. When I gave him the flash drive my contact was an older man with a beard. Distinguished gent."

Sterling looked at the file and took a deep breath.

"Think of a mark that had been a consultant for Interpol." Sterling looked at her in hopes anyone would come up.

"Griffin," she said.

"Then it's time we pay a visit to Mr. Griffin." Sterling stood up.

Coleen looked at Sterling as he stood up.

"Grant, send an invite to Mr. Griffin." Sterling grabbed Coleen's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Darling, why don't you take a small nap and we'll make a move later on."

She wrapped her arm around his and smiled. "I will if you come with me."

Sterling looked at the two of his trusted team mates.

"Keep watch," Sterling said.

They gave a nod and he guided Coleen out the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and Sterling looked at her.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" she asked.

"It's safe enough until we can figure out our next move." Sterling pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, darling, I won't let anything happen to anyone that I care about."

Coleen lightly stroked his rough cheek and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. He pulled her tightly into his arms and swept her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her upstairs.

"We have some talking to do, darling," Sterling whispered.

"I looking forward to this talk, Agent Sterling," Coleen said as she kissed him.

_**Grand Hotel: 1am**_

Eliot glanced at the two officers and looked up in the door way.

"Always can count on you," Eliot said.

Hillary smiled and zipped tied the two officers. She glanced at her team that came in with her. Her own reputation was growing at the Boston Police Department.

"Grant called me using a code saying that Sterling and Coleen have been escorted to a safe house. El, why didn't you tell me things were bad?" Hillary walked into the room.

"I didn't want to get you involved." Eliot looked at her.

"I'm a cop, deal with this kind of crap all the time." Hillary stuffed her gun into a holster. "Plus you're my brother and the team is my family too. I could have gotten Nate and Sophie out of trouble."

Eliot sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and patted his hand before looking at Parker.

"I got a uniform outside doing crowd control, but you two can't go out the front door." Hillary looked at them. "The emergency exit is the best way on the west stairwell. I'll meet you outside and we'll go pick Nate and Sophie up."

"What about Chandler?" Parker said. "She's going after a mark."

"Who's her mark?"

"Russo, but she said there's another mark. She said he works for Interpol."

"Jim?" Hillary asked.

"Only one that makes sense." Eliot pulled back his hair.

"This bitch has it out for Jim," Hillary said.

"Please don't remind me you know him on first name terms. It kind of creeps me out." Eliot shivered.

Hillary shook her head and headed towards the door. He and Parker followed behind her and glanced around. Hillary handed Eliot a phone.

"Call me on this, it's secure and if Chandler is listening her signal will be scrambled," Hillary remarked.

Eliot kissed her cheek and headed to the west staircase. He glanced back before pushing the door open. He led Parker down the stairs and out the door that led them outside. He glanced around and looked at Parker.

"I don't get why Chandler wants Sterling dead. Isn't framing him enough?"

"She's got a vendetta against him for something. And as much as I hate to say this, but we have to protect Sterling from her." Eliot looked over to hear the rumbling sound of a classic.

He smirked to see the 1967 Mustang. He opened the door and slid into the leather seat. Park slipped into the back and looked at them.

"Where did you find the old girl?" Eliot asked.

"Dad left her in the garage with a note to take care of the old girl. I used Edward's connections to fix her up. Purrs like a kitten."

Eliot chuckled and lightly dragged his hand over the dash board. He stared at his sister as she revved up the engine and pulled out into the street.

"She suits you, Hill, that's why he wanted you to have her." Eliot smiled.

_**Leverage HQ: 1:30am **_

They pulled up to the office and Eliot glanced around. The night life was slowly sleeking away from the land of the living and air was thick with an unsettling feeling. He stepped out of the old car and helped Parker out. He took a deep breath of the unsettling feeling.

"Something isn't right?" Eliot remarked.

"Where's Nate and Sophie?" Parker glanced around.

Eliot looked at Hillary as she reached for her gun. She too was well aware of the unwelcomed feeling. He looked at the street light just up the block and saw some leaned up against the metal post.

"Hill," Eliot said as he motioned towards the stranger.

Hillary turned and looked in the direction. She slowly pulled her gun out and advanced.

"Hands up where I can see them," Hillary called.

There was no response and Hillary walked closer. Eliot followed behind her to back her up. He stared at the still figure and looked at Hillary as her eyes stared at the target. He glanced around and rushed towards Hillary.

"Hillary, stop!" Eliot shouted.


	5. Hostage

**CHAPTER FIVE: Hostage  
><strong>

_**Leverage HQ: 1:30am**_

Hillary turned around, but it was too late she had tripped a wire. There was a brief moment to only think and Eliot grabbed his sister before the massive explosion ripped out the interior of the office building and the one beside it. Eliot covered Hillary as they were thrown back. There was fear that shattered the strength in siblings' eyes as they both hit the ground.

Before Eliot blacked out he saw someone walk out of the flames. He looked down at Hillary and saw her out cold. But he fell unconscious before seeing who the person was that walked out the fire.

_**Safe House**_

Grant's phone rang and he reached for it and lifted it to his ear.

"Where's Jim Sterling?" an angered voice asked.

Grant glanced up at two of the Sterling's men and pointed to the phone. He placed the phone down.

"Chandler, surprised to hear your voice again after you went to steal back that precious cargo," Grant said with a smug look on his face. "Got yourself in a bit of a bind again, did ya?"

"Screw you! Put Jim on the phone now!" Danielle shouted.

"Afraid he's a little busy right now." Grant leaned back. "Maybe I can help you resolve your little conflict?"

He rubbed his chin and looked at one of the Agents.

"He has the real flash drive, doesn't he?" Danielle asked.

"Jim doesn't have anything."

"Then the little Tart?"

"By tart, you mean Agent Graham? The only thing she has, Chandler, is the man you ran out on because you didn't want to give up a life that someone could have fixed for you. So, I think she has everything expect for that crappy little drive."

"Bring me the flash drive and I'll make sure I scratch off the real reason I came here for," Danielle said. "And believe me I usually do what I say. I'm sending you a little persuasion."

There was a beep and Grant glanced at the picture of the burning office. Another picture followed to see Hillary and Eliot out cold.

"Your bride to be and Nathan Ford's little hitter. Bring me the flash drive or more will die." Danielle hung up.

Grant felt his heart drop deep into his chest. He had the two agents if he needed to go after Danielle himself. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"I'll take care of this just keep an eye on Sterling and Graham. Don't let them leave at any cost." Grant stood up and grabbed his coat.

He rushed out the front door and got into the black sedan waiting outside. He took off screeching his tiers and heading west as fast as he could. He pulled out his phone and clicked on number.

"Don't tell me, Agent McCoy that you are in trouble again," a sophisticated older voice came.

"Trouble is my middle name. I believe I have a job opportunity for you, Mr. Griffin. One that requires your specialty in the art of retrieval."

"You don't say! How can I help the FBI and Interpol this time?"

"I need you to retrieve my bride to be, Hillary Spencer and Mr. Spencer. An old friend is in town, Mr. Griffin, Danielle Chandler."

There was a moment of silence and Grant stared at the phone.

"How ever did my apprentice get himself into a bind like so?"

"The usual I suppose. He's Eliot Spencer. I trust we have an understanding?" Grant asked.

"The return of the flash drive and your bride along with Eliot Spencer. I look forward to this one."

Grant smirked and hung up his phone. He turned up the radio and sailed down to the scene to retrieve what was the cause of drama between family and the team.

"Got you now, Chandler," Grant whispered.

_**Hospital 2am**_

Eliot opened his eyes and heard the steady beeping of a machine. His eyes adjust slowly to the light and the figure that was outlined by its light. He glanced around finding his hands zip tied to the metal frame of the bed. He tugged at them and struggled to break free.

"No use struggling, Mr. Spencer," Danielle's voice came.

"How am I not surprised you set up, yet another bomb," Eliot snapped. "Why the hell are you doing this anyway?"

Danielle walked over and smiled. "Because, Mr. Spencer, you're the bait. And so is your sister. By now Agent McCoy has alerted Sterling and his beloved. They'll rush to save McCoy's bride and your sister will beg them to save you. But there's a catch."

Eliot once more pulled at zip ties. He glanced up at Danielle as she pulled out a sharp blade.

"If you behave, Mr. Spencer, I'll cut you lose. The moment you try to flee I'll shoot you. I can't afford to let my leverage go." Danielle raised the blade.

"You know damn well that they won't come. Sterling and Coleen are on lock down and Grant wouldn't let them go on their own."

Danielle stepped away from Eliot and took a seat. "I suppose you would like to wager on this one, Mr. Spencer. Say fifty grand?"

"Can't hurt to make a bet with a dead woman. The moment you cut those zip ties I'll kill you myself."

She pulled out her phone held it up to him.

"I suggest other wise. I bet your sister's life you won't do anything of the sort. Remember I have and will always be an assassin. I have a team of my own perched everywhere ready to fire. I blew up a building in Barcelona. I killed several criminals."

"Except your real target," Eliot remarked. "That's the thing about you assassins you get cocky and make stupid mistakes. You forget that there are others that are just as good if not better. They sniff you and kill you."

"I sleep with one eye open. I can shoot in my sleep and if I so wanted to kill you before you even felt a nip." Danielle glanced at her phone. "A shame your sister would have made a beautiful bride. Now she'll be a beaten bride. Make it look like Agent McCoy did it. Or I can continue to frame Jim and Agent Graham. It would be the perfect payback."

"I don't think your quite over the idea that he moved on and you didn't. Kids grow up, Chandler," Eliot said. "New things to conquer."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Mr. Spencer. I saw the way he looked at me when I walked back into his life. The wheels in his head were turning. And Agent Graham was scared shitless that he'd leave her. I am his first love."

Eliot chuckled and Danielle raised a brow at him.

"That's real cute, Chandler." Eliot said.

Danielle stood up and walked to the door. "Think about what you are saying, Mr. Spencer. I hold your life in my hands."

She walked out the room and Eliot pulled at the zip ties out of frustration. "Damn it!"

"Eliot," Parker's voice came.

"Parker?"

He glanced around and out the window.

"You and Hillary ok?" Parker asked.

"Kind of tied up at the moment. Where are you?" Eliot asked.

"Making my way up to the floor you're on."

"Have you heard anything from McCoy?"

"I couldn't reach him, but I got a hold of Hardison."

"Where the hell has he been?" Eliot snapped.

"He's going to hack into the hospital system. Hopefully send everyone off the floor. I'll slip in and get your sister."

Eliot glanced out the door and saw Danielle walk past the room. He narrowed his eyes at the crazed woman.

"Get Hillary out as soon as you can. I'll be fine."

"I can get both you out," Parker said.

"Parker, Spencer, you alive?" Grant's voice came.

"McCoy?"

"Don't bring Sterling and Coleen here," Eliot said.

"Don't worry, I'm bringing my own back up," Grant said. "Just keep Chandler distracted. Parker, I need the flash drive."

"You had it all along!" Eliot hissed.

"I lifted it from Danielle when she was distracted."

"You knew too?"

"Afraid so. Hang tight." Grant's end went quiet.

Eliot sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hurry," he mumbled.

_**Safe House: 2:30am**_

Sterling opened his eyes and felt his arms wrapped around Coleen. He glanced over at the clock and laid back down. He rubbed his eyes and pulled Coleen close to him.

"You awake, darling?" he whispered.

"Yes," Coleen answered.

She shift and turned and faced him. Her green blue gaze stared at him and she lightly ran her hand through his hair. She smiled a weak smile and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Dearest, you need a hair cut, I can hear Mother telling me to tell you," she said.

"And when have I listened to your mother, darling?" Sterling grabbed her hand.

"Never, but I would rather not hear her complaining about how I married a bum again."

It was a moment that they actually forgot that they were fugitives. Sterling for that time didn't care what happened as long as he knew everyone was safe. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Perhaps when we send the bride and groom off we could pack the kids up and go on our own getaway. We never seem to catch a break enough to do so." Sterling looked at her.

"Where would we go?" she asked.

"Anywhere, but here."

"Home perhaps?"

"As long as your mother doesn't piss me off I'll be fine with London." Sterling smiled.

"My mother loves you, dearest." Coleen kissed his nose.

He pulled her tight into his arms and kissed her head. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Jim?"

"Yes, darling?" Sterling glanced down.

"I never asked why you were able to get on the case in Barcelona."

"That's a dangerous road you're treading on, darling."

Coleen looked up at him and lightly propped herself up. Her brow wrinkled at him and he looked at her. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Jim, I've done some horrible things myself as an agent. What could possibly so horrid that you can't tell me?"

"Darling, I'm a cold hearted bastard when it comes to my job. And I crossed that line."

Coleen looked at him and stroked his cheek.

"Whatever it is I won't stop loving you." Coleen smiled. "I know what it is like to lock away the horrid things we do. So, what happened?"

Sterling sighed and tucked his arm under his head. He looked at her and with his other hand pushed her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"I shot an agent," Sterling said. "He was in the line of fire and I killed him."

"Why?"

"He was protecting a criminal that was better off dead than alive."

"But, dearest, that's not your choice." Coleen stroked his cheek.

"I realize that, darling, but it was instinct to shoot first ask later. We still got what we needed. And I forever regret shooting him, but it was either him or me and frankly, darling I've put a lot of money in making it this far in life."

Coleen shook her head and kissed him again.

"And you got a call from that number about Barcelona soon after?" Coleen put one arm on one side of him and balanced herself.

"Darling, let's not talk about this anymore. I was just getting comfortable with the idea that we may just have to start a new life as fugitives."

"Were you now? And what was this life on the run like, Mr. Sterling." Coleen had a coy smile.

Sterling smirked and sat up slightly and kissed her. Her wrapped his free arm around her and rolled her into the comforts of the bed. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"Never a dull moment, darling."

"Tell me more," she said.

Sterling smirked as she beckoned him to come closer.

"Shall we talk about this in detail, dearest," she said.

"I would love too, darling."

Just as the moment was getting heated there was a pounding on the door.

"Sir, we have a bit of a problem," one of his men said.

"Later, darling?"

"I can't wait."

"Sir, I suggest you check under where you and Agent Graham are laying," the man said.

"Hurry up, darling." Sterling reached for his clothes.

Coleen dressed and slid her hand under the bed. She smiled and pulled out a hard case and flipped the switch.

"Oh, dear, they brought my baby," Coleen lifted a sniper rifle.

"Very good, darling, what do they have for me?"

Coleen lifted a couple of guns and tossed him one.

"To small, darling, I pack larger than that," Sterling said.

Coleen gave him a look and pulled out a larger gun.

"Perfect." Sterling looked at the gun.

He threw his suit coat on and grabbed his tie as looked at her. She lifted her rifle and slipped the holster with two guns loaded.

"Without a doubt you can hold your weapons," Sterling said.

"Talk about that later."

They opened the door and looked at the agent.

"Get Olivia and the boys," Sterling ordered the agent.

"Sir?"

"Just do it or I'll make sure I get a replacement for you!" Sterling shouted.

The agent quickly ran down the hall and Coleen looked at Sterling. He stepped ahead of her and glanced around. The silence alone was enough to send chills up his back. He had one thing on his mind, keep his family safe.

"Jim," Coleen whispered.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yes, darling?"

"Who knows we're here at this safe house?" Coleen asked.

The click of a gun was heard and Sterling stood straight. Coleen looked at the silver revolver that was by Sterling's head.

"That's a good question, Agent Graham, maybe we should put you at the head of class," the sharp, clear voice followed. "Jim, why don't you put your gun down and tell your wife to set hers down as well. Mazel tov, by the way."

Sterling looked at Coleen and gave a nod. He put his hands up and let the intruder take his gun. He pushed Sterling towards the living area and grabbed Coleen as well.

"Still using that rusty revolver, Higgins?" Sterling remarked.

_**Barcelona, Spain 1year prior to Dubai**_

Sterling showed the driver the picture after his first encounter with Coleen.

"Sir, she's Interpol," the driver remarked.

Sterling turned to him with fire in his eyes.

"Her name is Coleen Graham, she's the one you were supposed to meet today," the driver said.

_**Present**_

"The classics are the best, sir," the younger man said. "Interpol never provides their people with the best. You should know yourself."

Sterling nodded and looked at the agent. The rookie was assigned to his team in Barcelona. He didn't like the young man at all, but he tried to make him apart of his team. He was a sloppy agent and Sterling hated sloppy. He tried desperately to ignore that Higgins was a Yale grad and invited by Interpol soon after without any experience in the field of law.

"So, Higgins, what's crime paying these days?" Sterling asked. "Can't be much if you still have your job."

"I don't know, Sterling, I should ask you sine you worked with a bunch of thieves." Higgins pulled Coleen and pushed her towards the couch in the living area.

"Can't treat fellow agents with respect, Higgins?" Coleen remarked.

"Shut up, Agent Graham!"

Coleen folded her arms and looked at the dark haired man. She stared at Sterling as he seemed calm. She looked away in a different direction.

"You were the mole at Interpol, weren't you?" Coleen asked. "You had us framed."

"I'm good, but I'm not that good. Chandler did most of that. I just gave her all the right buttons to press. Eleanor has no idea and even the best hacker can't figure how it was done." Higgins stepped back and took a seat across from Sterling and Coleen.

"And playing a dead man?" Coleen asked.

"It was the perfect cover. I used a program to disguise my voice and Russo's and everyone ate that up. Sterling, I think you're losing your touch when it comes to being quick. Since you married that woman right there you're a little naïve. Agent Graham, you still look amazing after having those two boys."

"You always were chatty," Sterling snapped. "Do you ever get to the point?"

"I do when I shoot people, Sterling." Higgins' eyes narrowed. "I can put a bullet in your head and make it look like two things: your wife here got sick of you and wanted all that money you have stocked up in a vault. Or I can make it look like your little agent buddy did it. He's known for a quick pull of the trigger. Aren't you, Schmitt?"

Sterling and Coleen glanced over and saw the middle aged agent being shuffled into the living room along with Olivia.

"Jim," Coleen whispered as she grabbed his hand. "The boys."

"Oh, don't worry, Agent Graham, I left them alone." Higgins stood up and walked over to Schmitt and Olivia. "She's a doll, Sterling. I think she didn't get much of your looks though. A lot of her mother's."

Higgins grabbed Olivia by her arm.

"Let me go!" Olivia shouted.

Sterling got up and Higgins turned his gun on him. "Have a seat, Sterling or I'll shoot her now."

Sterling sat down and looked at the fear that rushed into Olivia's eyes. Coleen grabbed his hand and he looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes, but there always that strength that would conquer the fear.

"Dearest, we have to trust that someone is coming," Coleen said.

"No one is coming, Agent Graham."

Sterling glanced from the corner of his eye and saw someone sleeked into the shadows. His gaze fell to Coleen's and her hand slipped to his arm.

"Have a seat," Higgins said pushing Olivia towards the couch where they sat.

Sterling wrapped his arms around Olivia and she embraced him tightly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry," he whispered as he kissed her head.

"Schmitt, you can have a seat and relax," Higgins said.

Sterling looked at rogue agent who had the wool over everyone's eyes. He looked down at Olivia as she still clung to him in fear. He looked over at Coleen as she stayed calm.

The shift of the moment changed as the sounds from the twins rang out. Coleen felt herself jolt forward instinctively.

"Don't move, Agent Graham."

"They're hungry, Higgins, our children need us," Coleen snapped.

"See its situations like this that you know you don't need children, Agent Graham." Higgins looked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at the young agent. He was heartless and at any moment he would kill them. She looked at Sterling as he looked at Higgins.

"If you are going to kill us, Higgins, do it now," Sterling remarked.

"I'm not going to kill you, Sterling, I'm keeping an eye on you while Chandler does the grunt of the work." Higgins took a seat.

The crying continued and Coleen felt herself eager to go to the twins. Sterling reached over and grabbed her hand. She turned her gaze to him and took a deep breath.

"I'll let you, Agent Graham go get your bundles of joy. I know how much you are itching to hold them and tend to them." Higgins looked at her.

Coleen stood up and she started walking towards the hallway.

"Not without an escort of course," Higgins said.

She watched the young agent gave a nod of his head to his accomplice. She walked past the agent without giving him a glance.

"Be quick," Higgins said.

"I have two to feed."

"Then you bring both the little darlings here. I don't trust you, Agent Graham."

Sterling looked at Coleen as she stood there. He could see in her very movements that she was planning something. A tap of her finger on her leg was her way of telling him to trust her. He looked at Olivia and kissed her head before turning back to Coleen. He raised his chin slightly to her and Coleen lowered her head.

She turned on her heels and headed down the hall. Sterling looked at Higgins as he was distracted as he watched Coleen walk away.

"Liv," Sterling whispered.

She glanced up at him and he gave her a wink.

"Dad?"

"Don't be afraid," Sterling said.

Olivia looked at Higgins and Sterling glanced over at the shadow that slipped in. Olivia glanced back at him and gave a nod. She wrapped her arms around him.

"So, touching," Higgins said, "but I think you better sit by me."

Higgins walked over towards them and went to grab Olivia. She looked up at Sterling and he nodded. Higgins grabbed her by the arm and Olivia stood up.

The click of the safety being removed turned Higgins' attention. Sterling raised a brow at the young agent.

"You must have skipped the gun training, Higgins," Sterling pointed his gun at him. "You always search your hostages for weapons."

Higgins pulled Olivia to him. "Clever, Sterling, where'd you hide that one."

_**Before captured **_

Coleen lifted a couple of guns and tossed him one.

"To small, darling, I pack larger than that," Sterling said.

Coleen gave him a look and pulled out a larger gun.

"Perfect." Sterling looked at the gun.

He stuffed it in his coat pocket as they were leaving the room.

_**Present**_

"Let my daughter go and I'll show you," Sterling said.

Higgins smiled and fired a shot at Sterling, but Sterling pulled the trigger just seconds before. Higgins' gripped his shoulder causing him to drop the gun. Olivia stepped hard on his instep and elbowed him between the ribs. She rushed over to Sterling and he smiled. He kept the gun pointed at Higgins.

"Are you waiting on an open invitation?" Sterling glanced over to the shadows.

"Not really one to rush in and save the day," Nate said stepping out of the shadows.

Sterling looked at Nate and gave a smirk.

"I see you took care of business here," Coleen said.

Coleen walked down the hall and Sophie followed behind her. He smiled at his quick witted wife as she leaned against the wall.

"Darling, where are the children?" Sterling asked.

"A sleep. You know they sleep through anything," Coleen said.

"I can't wait to hear how you two got inside," Sterling remarked.

Nate smiled and folded his arms.

"What do we do with him?" Sophie asked.

Sterling walked to Higgins and kicked the revolver away from his grasp. He reached down and pulled him up.

"We're all ears, Higgins." Sterling smirked.


	6. The Hard Truth

**Chapter Six: The Hard Truth**

_**Hospital: 4am**_

Hillary opened her eyes and glanced around. She heard the sounds of rushing footsteps outside her door, but didn't see anyone stop at her room. The dryness she was experience smothered her voice. She coughed and turned to her side to find herself handcuffed to the bed. Her eyes became wide and she tried to sit up. Her body ached and burned. The machines began to rapidly beep adjusting to her movements.

"Someone there," she said hoarse.

The door opened and a doctor came rushing in. She heard the alarms screaming and she became panicked.

"What's going on?"

"Just a drill, hold on tight, Ms. Spencer," the sophisticated older voice answered.

Hillary looked at the older man and glanced around. He pulled from his sleeve a tool to pick the lock on the cuffs. He looked at the machines and turned them off and unhooked her.

"What about Eliot?" she whispered.

"He's next," he said.

He unlocked the wheels of the hospital bed and rolled her out. The two guards standing watch were passed out and propped up against the wall. Hillary stared at them and looked at the older man.

"You're Eliot's mentor," she said.

"That's right, Ms. Spencer and apparently one of the most wanted men to call for back up as well," Henry said.

He was stopped at the end of the hall by Danielle.

"Henry, so nice to see you again," Danielle said. "Heard you were a snitch for Interpol and the FBI."

"You heard incorrectly, Dani," Henry said. "But I also heard you were up for a good old fashion hanging. I didn't know they still did those."

"It's in my written agreement." Danielle pulled a second gun.

Henry looked at Hillary and walked in front of the hospital bed. "Sorry, I can't really chat, Dani, I have a meeting at six this evening with Eleanor. You remember her don't you?"

"So, you know her daughter is married to my ex-fiancé."

"You still haven't gotten over that, Dani? My God, you can't possibly be still in love with the bastard. Let it go." Henry looked at her.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Give me the Spencer girl, Griffin. I don't want to kill you old man."

"Fancy that, you don't want to kill me. I sense a little irony in that statement, since you have a gun pointed at me." Henry looked at her.

"You have some balls, Griffin."

"When did you grow up to be a hard ass, Dani?" Henry asked.

"The day I died, Griffin. Since when did you like authority?" Danielle asked.

"Since I became a freeman from the old ball and chain. And it's more like justice, sweetheart. Now, step aside or you will die for sure. I don't need to explain to the cops how my dead wife is now really dead."

The sound of gunfire came from down the hall and Danielle glanced behind her. Henry rushed towards her and tackled her. The gun slid from her hand and she struggled to get out of his tight hold.

"Never turn your attention away from your real target, sweetheart." Henry smirked.

"You old bastard," she hissed.

"Old no, I see myself as someone who aged to perfection. Shame you never took the time to see that." Henry pulled her up.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he shoved her hard against the wall. She narrowed her eyes as he pulled her arms tight behind her back.

"Kinky, Henry, why weren't you this rough when we were younger?" she asked.

"I'm twenty years older than you, sweetheart. Why weren't you more inspiring?" Henry smiled.

"Because I was trying to get money for us," she remarked.

"Yes, of course and you couldn't even con someone like Jim Sterling either. You had a heart and aborted the plan. Sweetheart, you never learned either."

"I got you here didn't I? I knew McCoy would call you because any chance he could get revenge on me for doing something to his damn uncle he'd take it. You were just the number one suspect on his call list. And he knew you'd retrieve Spencer's sister and Spencer himself. I got news for you though, darling, Spencer's moved on from depending on you."

"No one forgets who taught them what they know." Henry smiled. "I knew you were here too by the way. I kept my eye on you, Dani and I knew you would come here eventually to do what you do best….kill. And hell why not take the whole happy family down plus your real mark."

The alarms stopped and Henry glanced over at Hillary.

"You see that pretty little woman there, she's someone you don't want to piss off."

"And I'm not one either," Eliot's voice came.

Henry pulled her from the wall. "Took you long enough, Spencer."

"I was tied up a bit," Eliot said.

He walked around the two of them and lifted Hillary up into his arms.

"El," she whispered.

"How you feeling?" Eliot asked as he smiled.

"I feel like shit," she said with a smile.

Eliot smiled and looked over at Henry. "You got it from here?"

"Go on, Spencer. McCoy is waiting for you."

"Parker, where you at?" Eliot asked.

"Behind you." Parker jumped down from the vent. "Eliot, we got to talk."

She looked at Henry and he raised a brow at her. Eliot looked at Parker as she stared at Henry.

"What?" Eliot asked.

"El, can we go?" Hillary said.

"Yeah," Eliot said.

He looked at Henry and gave a nod. They headed down the hall and Hillary looked at Danielle's team knocked out. She smiled and leaned her head on Eliot's chest as he carried her.

_**Safe House: 4:30am**_

"Shoot me now please," Higgins called.

"I'll do more that than if you don't shut up," Sterling snapped.

Coleen looked at the file and leaned back into the chair.

"Why didn't she just keep the flash drive?" Sophie asked.

Sterling swirled the shallow glass of Scotch and shook his head. "It doesn't add up. She had something else in mind."

"Higgins, feeling chatty yet?" Coleen called.

"Up yours!"

"Dear, can I now?" Coleen asked.

Sterling shook his head and turned back to Nate and Sophie.

"You must have heard something locked away in that trunk?" Sterling remarked with sarcasm.

Nate shook his head and took a seat. Sophie glanced at the picture of Chandler and lifted it up. Nate looked at her as she stared at the picture.

"Why that little tart!" Sophie muttered.

"Soph?" Nate asked.

"This pin was the pin that Eliot's mentor, Henry, was wearing the day he came to help with the case dealing with DeVille. He said his wife gave it to him on his fortieth birthday. But she has one, the exact one."

Sterling grabbed the picture and looked at it. He handed it to Coleen and pointed to the pin.

"That old bastard," Coleen muttered.

"Going to let us in to the delicate details?" Nate asked.

"This pin that Sophie is talking about was a stolen item from the London Museum. Twenty-eight years ago. I think we just solved another case." Sterling looked at Coleen.

"You couldn't solve anything, Sterling, without my eye for jewelry," Sophie remarked.

"You aren't the law," Sterling remarked.

"Can we just get back to solving the mystery? Why does Chandler have it?"

"Maybe she knew Griffin?" Sophie remarked.

"No," Sterling sharply remarked. "Because that would mean she never…"

Coleen looked at Sterling.

"She never left London," Coleen finished his sentence.

Sterling stood up abruptly and grabbed Higgins by his shirt. He shoved him hard against the wall and narrowed his eyes.

"Start talking you insignificant little bastard!" Sterling said through gritted teeth.

Higgins chuckled and looked at him. "Touchy, Sterling, maybe you should calm down before you have a heart attack old man."

"I'll calm down when you tell me everything. If not I know a window you can fit through." Sterling raised a brow.

"Jim!" Coleen snapped.

Sterling stepped away and cleared his throat. He looked at Higgins as the younger man kept the cocky little smirk on his lips.

"I'll tell you, Sterling, if you have that temper, I'd feel sorry for your kids. Beware the wrath of Jim Sterling!"

"I'll show you wrath," Sterling said. "I know how to cover up evidence."

Coleen walked over towards him and grabbed his arm. "Jim, please."

He looked at her and took a deep breath. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Higgins before he did kill the only link they had to Chandler.

"So, want to fill us in?" Nate said.

"Chandler is my ex-fiancé."

"What about Olivia's mother?"

"First woman I married. I was engaged before I met her. I was in London at school and met her at a protest. We became attached….the day she and I were to get married she left. She took just enough to leave her mark. I never saw her again until now."

"She was a grifter," Sophie remarked.

"Takes one to know one," Sterling remarked.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. Nate stood up and looked at Danielle's picture.

"So, that would mean that she knew Henry Griffin either before she met you or after. Either way she knows him and he might be her target."

The sound of a phone pulled the groups attention away from their discussion. Sterling stood up and walked to a drawer in the kitchen. He lifted the cheap phone and answered it.

"This better be important," Sterling said.

"Jim, we have a problem. Chandler and Griffin were in this together all along," Grant's voice replied.

He looked over at the group and Higgins.

"Tell me more, we have a suspect tied up and he's not talking," Sterling said.

"Griffin and Chandler were married. Apparently she faked her own death several years ago and has been on her mission to turn the law around."

"Where are you?" Sterling asked.

"Just ten minutes away," Grant answered.

"Get here quickly," Sterling remarked.

"Alright, be there as fast as we can."

Sterling tossed the phone to the side and walked towards the group. He looked at Higgins seeing the amusement written on his face.

"So, funny how your world is just flipping around, Sterling," Higgins snickered.

"Hysterical," Sterling coldly replied.

He turned to the group and lightly rubbed his eyes. He was tired and frustrated with the whole situation. Coleen lightly stroked his cheek and he looked at her.

"Jim, I can handle this if you want to go get some rest?" Coleen asked.

"I'm fine." Sterling gave a weak smile.

Nate and Sophie looked at them. It was apparent neither one of them had gotten sleep since the chaos started.

"Who was on the phone?" Sophie asked.

"Grant. He's on his way with the rest of cavalry." Sterling looked over.

Nate looked down at the file and leaned back.

"What's on this flash drive that she wants?" Nate asked.

"Evidence on a certain case," Coleen answered.

"And Chandler wants it because."

"Her name is on it. She's part of the evidence on the case." Coleen looked at them.

"Who has the flash drive now?"

"We do, what's with the questions, Nate?" Sterling snapped. "What information we give you is just enough to help figure out how we're going to catch a criminal."

Coleen looked at Sterling and grabbed his arm. He glanced at her and she wrinkled her brow at him.

"What?" he said. "Darling, it's true."

"They're trying to help us." Coleen's eyes became disappointed in him.

Sterling sighed and stood up. He rubbed his eyes again and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to lie down for a little," Sterling said.

Coleen glanced at him and gave a nod. He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips before he bowed out from the group. She turned to look at Sophie and Nate and smiled a little.

"Stress. Everything that has happened since we came to Boston," Coleen remarked.

"Despite what anyone might say, planning a wedding is tough on all," Sophie said.

"Well, when the wedding planner ends up being a trained assassin and my husband's ex-fiancé I think that counts as tough," Coleen said.

The sounds of crying made Coleen stand up.

"Give me a second," Coleen said.

She walked off down the hall. Sophie looked at Nate and lightly stroked his cheek. Nate took her hand and kissed it.

"Alright," Coleen's voice came from down the hall.

Nate and Sophie looked up.

"Here, let me help," Sophie said standing up and walked over to take one of the twins from Coleen. "You are a real trooper to handle two at a time."

"They can be quite a handful at one time." Coleen glanced at Sophie as she cradled the eldest.

Coleen took a seat and lightly rocked Carter in her arms. Nate watched as Sophie instantly took on a motherly figure. He smiled and looked at Coleen as she looked down at the youngest.

"Jim, must be ecstatic to finally not be out numbered?" Nate chuckled.

"It's a bit uneven now unless we have another." Coleen looked up at Sophie and Nate. "You two don't have children?"

Nate slightly frowned and shook his head. "I lost my son awhile back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright," Nate quickly cut her off before more pity rolled his way.

Sophie looked at Nate and lightly rubbed his arm. He looked over at her and gave a weak smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sophie asked.

"I'm a bit out of practice, Soph." Nate looked down at Matthew.

"Here." Sophie gently placed Mathew into Nate's arms.

The sound of someone opening the door pulled their attention from the children. Coleen stood up and looked at Nate and Sophie. They too waited to see who was coming through the door.

"Coleen, Jim," Grant's voice came from the foyer.

They relaxed a little and their footsteps came closer. Coleen walked in their direction to meet them halfway.

"What happened!" Her voice was filled with concern as Eliot carried Hillary in and not looking so good himself.

"Chandler's handy work," Eliot replied.

"Bring her to the sofa," Coleen said.

Eliot walked to the sofa and gently put Hillary down. She winced in pain and looked at Eliot with a weak smile.

"Spencer, there's things in the bathroom on your left." Grant looked at him. "Where's Jim, Coleen?"

"Sleeping," Coleen said.

Eliot nodded and quickly hurried to get whatever he could to help bandage up his sister. Grant knelt down and grabbed Hillary's hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a couple of broken ribs and a fractured wrist." Hillary looked everyone.

"Sophie, Nate, you two made it out ok," Parker chimed.

"I think Chandler needs to hire new people to take care of her dirty work," Nate said as he stood up.

Coleen looked at Higgins and narrowed her eyes at the young agent. She glanced up at Schmitt and gave a nudge of her head in Higgins' direction.

"Lock him up somewhere and make sure he doesn't get out." Coleen looked at the older agent.

Schmitt gave a nod and grabbed Higgins by his tied up hands. He dragged him down the hall and Coleen glanced at the group.

"What was Chandler and Henry's plan next?" Coleen asked.

"Finish the job. They still want that flash drive." Grant looked at her.

"They were in this from the start."

"It would make sense why Griffin came," Eliot's voice came from behind.

They looked at him as he carried bandages and medicine. He wasn't his normal self and they knew that.

"You are the only one who knows Griffin better than anyone." Coleen looked at Eliot

"That's not entirely true," Grant said.

She turned and looked at Grant.

"How do you know him?"

"He's the one who helped me find Eliot for Hillary."

"But I thought Sterling did?" Nate remarked.

Grant shook his head.

"I was suggested by Jim to seek you out, Nate to hopefully beg for your help. Griffin had kept tabs on Eliot for some time and he owed me a favor for keeping him out of prison."

Eliot looked at Grant and the others.

"So, his sudden appearance that evening DeVille took Hillary was not because you called, Eliot?" Sophie said.

"He must have followed me," Grant said.

"And someone tipped us," Coleen said.

Nate looked at the group and handed Matthew back to Sophie. He walked over to the group.

"Does Griffin know that we know about him and Danielle?" Nate asked.

Eliot took a seat beside Hillary.

"No, but I'm sure he'll presume that someone is going to blow the whistle on him." Eliot looked at Nate. "What are you thinking?"

"We give them what they want." Nate smiled.

"Are you insane!" Coleen snapped.

"Danielle wants to clear her name from the list of evidence so, let's do it for her. Maybe even gift wrap it."

"What about her target?" Parker asked. "We don't even know who she came to kill."

Nate looked at the group and gave a nod.

"I think we do," Nate said looking at Coleen.

Coleen looked at him and wrinkled her brow at him. She stepped back and sat down in the comforts of the sofa across from Hillary and Eliot. Her eyes glanced down at Carter as she held the sleeping child.

"Why me?" Coleen asked.

"Why not you?" Eliot remarked. "You were the retrieval specialist in Barcelona. You held the only thing that connected Danielle with her handy work."

"But she had the flash drive why not just leave me alone then."

"Because she was using the flash drive as an excuse to get close to her target, but she ran into a road block." Nate looked at her

Coleen wrinkled her brow and leaned back into the sofa. Her gaze danced around the room that had been dragged into a mess that happened over a year ago. She sighed and looked down once more at Carter.

"The sooner we move the sooner we can get Chandler and Griffin." Nate ran his hands through his hair.

"What do you have planned?" Coleen asked.


	7. The Unrest Can Rest?

**Chapter Seven: The Unrest Can Rest?**

_**Grand Hotel: 6:00am **_

"Are you mad letting her going alone?" Sterling snapped at Nate. "Putting her life in danger is not a good plan."

Eliot rolled his eyes as walked out the restaurant. "Nate, could you shut him up?"

"Doing my best," Nate remarked. "Are you all set, Eliot?"

"All set, there's no sign of Chandler yet." Eliot glanced around. "McCoy?"

"No, sign of her. Think she'll come alone?" Grant stared from the rooftop.

"Parker, I need you to keep an eye out in the lobby?" Nate said. "Hardison, give me eyes."

"And now you can see all of it." Hardison accessed the hotel's internet. "How do we know she'll come?"

"We don't, but we have what she wants." Nate looked at the cameras. "Sterling, we need your team set outside."

Sterling looked at his team as he dispatched them and looked at Coleen. She took a deep breath and he pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be fine, darling. We'll be home before you know it," Sterling kissed her head.

Coleen buried her face into his embrace and took in the moment. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," Coleen said. "And if something…"

"Nothing is going to happen." Sterling placed his finger on her lips. "I'll be right there ready to bust down the door."

"Black sedan is coming down the street," Grant reported.

"Alright, team let's get ready," Nate ordered.

Coleen watched as the Sedan pulled up and she looked at Sterling. Her hand gripped his tightly before she kissed him one last time.

"Good luck, darling," Sterling whispered in her ear.

"We'll always have Barcelona." Coleen smiled and walked into the direction of the hotel.

Sterling watched as she set the plan into motion.

"She's walking in your direction, Spencer. Keep an eye on her," Sterling remarked.

"Door is opening," Grant remarked.

Sterling looked at his team and reached into his car for his own weapon. He holstered it and watched as Coleen vanished into the interior of the hotel.

"She's in," Parker said.

Coleen walked towards the restaurant and looked around. Eliot watched from the corner of his eye at the desk.

"Leave the flash drive on the bar, Coleen," Eliot remarked.

"Alright," Coleen answered.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the bar. She pulled the flash drive out of her purse and sat it down. Her gaze glanced around and saw a man with a suit sitting in the corner.

"Spencer, there's a suit that isn't FBI or Interpol." Coleen faced the bar.

"Shaved head."

"Yes."

"Angular jaw with a scar across his cheek?"

"Yes."

"Griffin's got some of his muscle. He's making sure the drive has been delivered. Don't worry about him. Leave now," Eliot said.

Coleen headed towards the entrance of the restaurant and stopped to see Danielle appear.

"Hello, Coleen," she greeted her.

The wanted woman walked in and glanced over at the two men that stood behind her. She gave a nod of her head and they walked off.

"We have much to talk about," Danielle said.

Coleen took a deep breath and glanced behind her as the man stood up. She stepped sideways towards the bar.

"I've left what you wanted on the bar," Coleen stated. "I've checked the data, it's all there."

Danielle reached into her suit coat and pulled out her gun and a silencer. Coleen stared at the sleek gun as she placed the silencer.

"I don't need the flash drive, Agent Graham. I never needed that piece of crap," Danielle said as she glanced around.

"What did you want?" Coleen asked already knowing what she came.

Danielle smiled and raised the gun towards her. Coleen took a deep breath and stared at the silencer that was pointed in her direction.

"Now would be a good time," Grant said.

"Working on it." Eliot headed towards the restaurant.

"Eliot," someone called.

Eliot stopped and slightly twitched. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly to stare at the sophisticated older man. The older man smiled as he fixed his silk tie and walked towards Eliot.

"Griffin," Eliot muttered.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, I didn't want it to…I swear I'm going to kill you," Eliot said balling his fist up.

The older man chuckled and nodded.

"That's what I want to hear from my protégé. I want you to feel angry and do what you were meant to do long ago. You think I trained you because I wanted some stupid little pin back?" Henry stared at Eliot.

Eliot let the doubt that his mentor gave him a chance to survive the ugly world and do good.

"Ah, let it sink in, Eliot. You were just a tool for what I wanted. I paid you just enough to wet your appetite and look at you now, Eliot. You are a weapon even now…just a different person. The man you believe is your friend is just using you for your bronze to achieve the goals he wants."

"You're wrong," Eliot remarked. "These people are my family."

"No, Eliot, they are just tools too. You always did well when you were alone when no one told you what to do."

"Eliot, don't listen to him. He's trying to manipulate you," Sophie's voice came.

Eliot took a deep breath as he stared at his mentor. He shook his head and balled up his fist.

"You're a lying bastard!" Eliot shouted and lunged at Griffin.

Henry moved to the side and Eliot stumbled.

"Just like the old days when you were a blundering boy," Henry remarked.

"Spencer, get to Coleen now!" Sterling shouted in his ear.

"Shut up, Sterling, I'm a little busy," Eliot snapped.

Eliot listened to Henry's footsteps coming towards him. He closed his eyes and counted the heavy steps.

"What's he doing?" Parker asked.

"He's meditating," Hardison said.

Eliot took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He turned quick on his heels and slammed the heel of his hand right into Henry sternum. Henry stumbled back and Eliot swung again this time shattering the cheek bone.

"How's that for a blundering boy, Griffin?" Eliot stared at him.

Henry narrowed his eyes at him and came at Eliot. He wacked him in the face, but Eliot came back with his knee to Henry's ribs.

"Parker, get to Coleen now," Eliot said.

"On it."

Parker rushed towards the restaurant. Parker stopped short and stared at the two women.

"Hey, you!" Parker said.

Danielle turned around and Colleen kicked the gun in another direction as Danielle pulled the trigger. Danielle turned and narrowed her eyes pulling the gun in Coleen's direction again.

Parker ran towards her and Danielle pulled a second gun and fired it at Parker. She jumped out the way in time for the shot to hit the wall.

"Parker?" Hardison said.

"I'm ok," Parker said.

Sterling glanced at the hotel and decided to take things into his own hands.

"Jim, stop!" Grant shouted.

But Sterling didn't listen he made his way inside and saw Eliot distracted with Henry. He rushed towards the restaurant.

"Put the gun down!" Sterling shouted pulling his weapon.

Danielle turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, it has to be like this, Jim." Danielle raised the gun and fired a shot at Coleen.

Coleen gasped and looked at Danielle as she fell to her knees.

"No!" Sterling shouted and rushed towards Coleen.

There was silence that filled the room. He lifted Coleen into his arms as she held her hands on the shot.

"Darling," he said.

"It had to be this way," she whispered. "We would have never been at peace until this ended today."

Sterling shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "It didn't have to be like this."

"Nate," Sophie said. "What happened?"

"Just what we thought was suppose to happen," Nate whispered.

Hardison stared at the feed in the restaurant.

"Come on," Nate said as he stood up. "Let's finish what we started."

Nate walked towards the door and headed downstairs.

Danielle lifted the flash drive and turned to Sterling. "See you around, Jim. Don't become to power hungry or you'll be next on my list and I'd hate to bring you down."

Sterling held Coleen in his arms as he watched Danielle walk past him.

"I have to say she was the best one. Olivia's mother was just too needy and hungry for money. I hated to finish job." Danielle smiled.

Sterling leaned his head against Coleen's and closed his eyes.

"Chandler's on the move," Grant remarked.

"Go after her," Nate said.

"With pleasure."

Nate walked out the elevator and looked at Eliot as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

"I warned him." Eliot looked at Nate as he walked over.

"We got a miracle to perform," Nate said as he gave Eliot's shoulder a pat.

Eliot pulled his hair back and reached into his pocket and headed into the restaurant. Nate and Eliot walked towards Sterling's crumbled figure.

"Kind of want to treasure this moment," Eliot said.

"Eliot," Nate looked at him.

Eliot shrugged and walked over and knelt down. Sterling looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Move away from her," Eliot said. "Or I can't save her."

Sterling wrinkled his brow at Eliot.

"You can't save her." Sterling looked down at Coleen.

Eliot rolled his eyes and pulled a syringe and stabbed it into Coleen's leg. He pushed the fluid out and stepped back. In the matter of seconds Coleen's eyes fluttered open. She gasped for air. Sterling watched as life returned to her. She sat up coughing and regaining air.

"Any longer I would have been a goner." Coleen looked at them.

"You got lucky," Eliot said.

"Anyone wants to explain to me what just happened!" Sterling snapped at them.

Coleen glanced at him and smiled. She reached up and kissed him.

_**An hour and half before**_

"Fake my death?" Coleen asked.

"She's going to kill you, but we got to beat her to it." Nate looked at team.

"Should we tell, Jim?"

"He's got to believe it himself…if Chandler thinks she's killed you, Sterling's got to believe it and he has to come in just at the right time."

Eliot walked in and handed Nate a small bottle. He handed it to Coleen and she looked at him.

"It's a diluted version of the poison Sterling gave you to use on Trotter. And before you go in we're going to make sure you're protected." Nate turned and lifted a vest.

Coleen glanced at the vest and ran her hand over it. Her gaze glanced at Nate as he gave a nod. She slipped it on what felt like thin material. She glanced down at it.

"How is this supposed to protect me?" Coleen asked.

"Light weight, but strong as nails."

Eliot walked over and tied something around her waist and she looked up at him.

"Make sure Chandler shoots you here." Eliot patted her side.

_**Present **_

Sterling helped Coleen to her feet and she leaned against him.

"It would have been nice to know." Sterling looked at them.

"I knew what I was getting into, dearest," Coleen kissed him.

"Looks like I missed the final act," Grant came into the restaurant and looked at them.

They turned and Grant smiled. He walked over to them and joined the debriefing. Eliot glanced over at him and put out his hand. Grant raised out his brow at Eliot.

"Truce?" Grant asked.

"For now, until you piss me off again," Eliot remarked.

"I hate to end this touching moment short, but don't we still have a wedding to plan?" Sophie's voice came over the ear buds.

Coleen glanced up at Sterling and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't let your mother hire another wedding planner." Sterling lifted her chin.

"Any other ex-fiancées I need to know about?"

"No more, I swear."

_**Six Months Later**_

Eliot walked to a small room and knocked on the door. "Hill, it's almost time."

The door opened and Sophie smiled. He walked in and smiled at the vision in white. Hillary turned to him with a smile of pure joy. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She smiled and placed her hand on his rough cheek. "Thank you, El. You look very dashing in your suit."

Eliot glanced at the light grey suit and shrugged. He looked back at her and looked at everyone in the room.

"Would you ladies mind if I have a word with the bride?" Eliot asked.

"No, go right ahead," Sophie said. "We're outside if you need us."

Sophie shuffled the other four that helped Hillary get ready. Eliot glanced back at Hillary as she raised her brow at him.

"I think you did a good job picking someone, despite who he's related too." Eliot smirked.

"Eliot." Hillary gave him a look.

Eliot chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I wish the folks were here to see how happy you really are to find someone as good as McCoy."

Hillary looked up at him and kissed his cheek. She walked towards the window and reached for a small box. Her blue eyed gaze turned to Eliot as he became curious. She turned and opened the small box to reveal a pin. Eliot walked over and stared at the polished, gold pin.

"Is that…"

"Dad's pin, the same one Mom gave him before they got married." Hillary walked over to Eliot and placed the pin on his tie. "You promised me you'd always come back and you gave me this as a promise."

Eliot stared at the tie pin and took it off. "I don't need it anymore, Hill, you keep it."

"But, El, he left it to you." Hillary looked at him confused.

"And I'm giving it to you. Give it to your husband to keep the tradition going." Eliot placed the round pin with their father's initials engraved into it.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to miss having my big brother to watch over me."

"I'm going to always watch out for you, Hill, til the day I die," Eliot whispered and kissed her head. "Let's get you to the chapel before they think you got cold feet."

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Grant cuffed his sleeves before slipping on the grey coat. He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

"Don't forget the ring," Sterling walked in.

"I got it in my pocket," Grant said turning to him.

Sterling looked at his nephew and smiled. He walked over and gave his shoulder a pat.

"My advice to you, Grant is to keep that girl happy." Sterling looked at him.

"I couldn't see myself doing anything else, but make her happy. I've loved her since the day she became my informant."

Sterling chuckled and gave a nod. "You do take after your dear mother. She loved your father the moment they met. Can't say it was the greatest pairing, but she did alright raising a boy like you."

"Partly raised," Grant said. "You didn't do so bad yourself as my God father."

"Well, since we're on that topic, I did put you on the right side of the law." Sterling smirked. "But you also are marrying a girl who thinks like we do. She's the perfect fit for this family."

Grant smirked and put out his hand. "I look forward to the many family get togethers with our family and hers."

Sterling shook his head. "We'll see how the in-law takes that one. Only in time. But I believe your bride to be will be arriving so let's get moving."

Eliot looked at Hillary as she stood behind her selected bride's maids. She fluffed her dress and turned to him with a smile. Her arm wrapped around his and kissed his cheek.

"This is it," Hillary said.

"This is it," Eliot remarked.

There was a certain sadness that filled Eliot's eyes. He was once again giving his sister up to a new life. It seemed like just yesterday that he was keeping her on the right path. She was all he had of their family. He swallowed a lump in his throat gave her hand a pat.

The doors opened and they watched as each bride's maid walked alone down the aisle. And the music started up and Eliot looked at Hillary.

"Ready?" Eliot asked.

Hillary nodded and Eliot walked her down the aisle to a new future. Hillary stared at her soon to be husband and his family. They were welcoming and over joyed to take her in as another member of their family. She turned to the new members of her family. A band of thieves that truly gave her the adventure of life she always wanted.

Eliot stopped and looked at the team that had welcomed his baby sister with open arms. He glanced over at Grant as he stared at Hillary with all the adoration in the world. The young FBI agent had promised that he would never let harm come to Hillary when she was his informant. Now he promised that he would always love and take care of her. Eliot gave a smile and looked at Hillary. His gaze glanced at Grant's family. It was going to be a test of true patience to put up with one member of his family in particular.

"Who gives this woman?" the vicar asked

"I do," Eliot said.

He turned to Hillary and lifted her veil. He kissed her cheek and smiled. Her eyes were soft as Eliot said he gave her away.

Grant walked down and shook Eliot's hand.

"Take care of her, McCoy or I'll come for you," Eliot said lowly.

"Quite a grip, Spencer. I got that the first time you mentioned that." Grant smiled.

Hillary looked at them and rolled her eyes.

Grant and Hillary walked to the rest of the way and the ceremony began.

The reception was full of joy and delight as two families congratulated one another. Hillary and Grant were toasted and wished the best of a happy life together.

"Well, Spencer I believe this will be a chance to start fresh," Sterling said. "Now, that Hillary is a part of the family and Grant is part of yours we all should just start over."

"Sterling, there is nothing that will erase the things you've done in the past to get ahead," Eliot looked at him.

"Still got to work on that issue with the past, Spencer." Sterling raised the champagne flute up. "You'll warm up eventually."

Eliot rolled his eyes and grabbed some champagne. He walked off to socialize with other guests that came. Sterling smirked and walked over to Coleen as she spoke to Elizabeth.

"You did a good job, Jim," Elizabeth said. "Grant is everything he wanted to be."

"I don't believe I have ever heard you say those words, Lizzy." Sterling smirked.

Sterling looked at his nephew and his wife as they danced together. He slipped his arm around Coleen's waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled and patted his cheek as her gaze glanced at the room full of happy guests.

"Oh, Jim, I do have to ask you, Olivia wants to come stay with me in London just for a month during the summer. Would that be alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"As much as I wish to say yes to her request, Lizzy, I think that time is not now." Sterling looked at his sister who had many troubles in her past.

"I think that would be a great idea, Jim," Coleen said. "We can all go."

"I knew I liked her better than that other tart you married," Elizabeth remarked.

"Lizzy." Sterling gave her a death stare.

Coleen smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's have a dance, dearest."

When the bride and groom finally said their farewells to their guests and the last guests left the reception hall there was nothing more to do then clean up. The last musician packed up their instrument and followed the other members leaving an almost empty room.

Eliot swirled a shallow glass of whiskey and sighed. He tossed his coat over the barstool and glanced at the wall of mirrors that reflected the shelves of liquor.

"I find that weddings always had this bitter sweet feeling to them, especially at the end," Sophie's voice came up to where Eliot.

He turned and looked at her and pulled a stool out for her. She climbed up and sighed.

"She's in good hands, Eliot, I don't see Grant being a tyrant like Deville was." Sophie hoped that her words of encouragement.

"I know," Eliot answered.

He glanced over at Sophie and gave a weak smile. There was no doubt that he was happy for his baby sister, but it was the idea that he would see little of her.

"You aren't alone, Eliot, haven't your realized that yet?" Sophie asked. "You have people who actually care about you."

He sighed and stood up slipping his coat on. "Thanks for the pep talk, Soph."

"Anytime," Sophie looked at him.

"I'm going to head home and see everyone in the morning to build up the office again." Eliot smiled.

"Good night, Eliot," Sophie said.

Eliot gave a nod and headed out the reception hall. He walked out and took a deep breath. His gaze lifted towards the sky and he smiled. It was going to be an interesting new start.

_**Grand Hotel**_

"I was thinking Christmas we could come back to Boston," Coleen said as she walked out the bathroom. "Make sure that Grant and Hillary are settled in their new place."

Sterling looked over at her as she stood there. He shrugged a little. Coleen walked towards him and undid her silk robe before sliding into bed.

"What's on your mind, dearest?" she asked as she kissed him.

Sterling kissed her and sat the file down. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

"Nothing, but you, darling," Sterling said as he wrapped his arm around her.

She looked up at him and raised her gaze to meet his own. He kissed her nose and pushed her hair from her face.

"You're lying, Jim."

"Darling, I would never lie about thinking about you. What kind of man would I be if I didn't think of you?" Sterling smirked and kissed her passionately.

Coleen slightly pushed him away and he pulled her to him. "You aren't getting out of this one, Mr. Sterling."

Sterling reached over her and turned the light off. She reached back and turned the light on and he sighed.

"You have a way of killing a mood, darling." Sterling looked at her and she kissed his nose.

"I know, but when I want to know something I have pry a little." Coleen smiled.

Sterling sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked at him and lightly ran her hand through his hair.

"Something didn't add up about with this whole case." Sterling looked at her. "The number that we both were contacted by. It was a secure number, but who sent the text?"

Coleen stared at him.

"It was Higgins, remember."

"No, I checked his phone when Schmitt searched him. He was also contacted by the same number."

Coleen wrinkled her brow at the mystery. She shook her head looked away from him.

"Maybe it was an old code number." Coleen looked back at him. "It doesn't matter now, Chandler is dead and we're safe now."

Sterling sighed and nodded. "Hope we are."

Grant's phone rang as they were about to board the plane. He reached into his coat and lifted the sleek device. Hillary looked at him with question in her eyes.

"One second." Grant lifted the device to his ear.

"Agent McCoy, I believe you have something of mine," a deep voice remarked.

"Who is this?" Grant asked.

"The man who is about to make your living hell if you don't give me what I want."

Hillary looked at him and he shook his head.

"Let me give you a taste of what could happen if you don't give me what I want."

The plane they were about to get on blew up before them. Grant and Hillary were thrown back from the explosion.

"Have a good honeymoon, Agent McCoy, I look forward to getting what I want."

The signal was lost and Grant stared at the debris. There was fear that struck his eyes and he looked at Hillary as she stared at the plane.

"Who was that?" Hillary asked.

"Someone who means business." Grant looked at her.


End file.
